


Paid in Full

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [15]
Category: Red Canyon (2008), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But he's good ole Mac in the end, Daryl is 20ish, Forgive the mysogynistic slurs, I can't stress this enough, If you don't know Mac don't read this, It's Mac in all his glory, M/M, Mac is 30ish, Mac is exactly what he appears to be, Mac is ooc for a minute, Merle is a horrible brother, Merle's gonna die, My first Mac fic, This is fully consensual people, We're talking about Mac here, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl saves Merle's ass, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jsmith69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsmith69/gifts).



> I wasn't going to post this until the weekend, but I'm too excited to hold on to it. Inspired by jsmith69 and the love we share for Daryl with Norman's other characters. Let me know what you think.

Daryl let the steaming, hot water run over his aching, dirty body. He'd been out in the woods all weekend hunting, and came home with a bounty; one full grown buck, one doe, five rabbits, and six squirrels. It had been the most successful hunt he'd ever had. He felt pride and confidence like he hadn't before and knew Merle would be happy with him. 

He had done a lot of thinking while out there by himself. Merle was in some trouble with his dealer and Daryl hadn't seen him for a week. Daryl hoped that his brother would be home when he got back, but he wasn't, and Daryl’s worry grew. Merle's dealer was a scary motherfucker; he had come to Podunk, Georgia from Podunk, Utah after some bad shit went down. The man never talked about whatever it was that happened, but rumors that he had been a killer and rapist were in everyone's ears.

Regardless of the rumors and his chilling demeanor, Daryl always smiled when he thought of Mac. The man had a presence about him that made Daryl's head swim and his dick twitch. He reminded Daryl of his father, to a certain extent, but the part of him that was different was what kept him awake at night. Mac's eyes were blue like the Caribbean Sea, and could hold your attention and convince you to do things you would never imagine. His body was hard and scarred, just like Daryl's, and he wondered if the man had experienced abuse like he had.

As visions of Mac's face and body floated through his mind, Daryl began tugging on his dick. He imagined being on his knees before the man; Mac's long, thick cock inches from his salivating mouth. Daryl's own cock was hard as a rock and he pumped it vigorously to thought of Mac fucking his face to oblivion. He could taste the salty pre come on his tongue and felt the giant head hitting against the back of his throat; he moaned like a whore as he came hard against the tile wall. 

Daryl was still recuperating from his orgasm when Merle came busting into the house yelling his name. "Daryl! Where the fuck are you?" The younger Dixon couldn't hear him over the running water, and when his brother burst through the door, Daryl was so startled he almost fell on his ass.

"Merle, what the fuck is wrong with you! I could've busted my head open. What the fuck is so goddamn important that it couldn't wait five more minutes!"

"He's on his way here baby brother. He's coming to collect and I ain't got shit to give him. We gotta pack up and get the fuck outta dodge." Merle ran out of the bathroom like a flash and Daryl could hear him talking to himself as he ran through the house. He got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked into the living room.

"What did you do Merle? You fucking stiff him again, or you straight up steal from him? I don't have enough to pay him for your shit; you're on your own," Daryl yelled and went to his bedroom to get dressed. 

Merle turned on his heels and followed his brother into the bedroom. "You don't understand baby brother; this is big shit. Bigger than I've ever been in; I have truly fucked up, and he ain't interested in money for payback." The older Dixon was pacing the floor and wringing his hands.

"Just tell me what the fuck you did, and what I have to do to get you out of it." Daryl was pissed. His perfectly successful weekend and beautiful fantasy ruined because his brother was a good for nothing sack of shit.

"He's gonna kill me Daryl. I didn't just steal money this time, I took all the meth he had ready to distribute and went to the bar. I got drunk and gave it away to some girls for a fuck. He's gonna kill me, and cut me up, and spread me all over the state of Georgia."

"He ain't gonna kill you Merle; I won't let him. Although, you deserve that much for thinking you can fuck over a man like him. You know he's killed people Merle; doing it to you won't be nothing but muscle memory for him." 

"I know that!" Merle screamed at him. "I need to get the fuck outta here and you're going with me. Pack a fucking bag and get your ass in the truck!" Daryl didn't move, he just gave his brother a disappointed look, but the pounding on the front door stopped both their hearts.

"Open the goddamn door Merle! I got business with you!" Mac's voice boomed like thunder. "I will bust this fucking door down if you don't open it!" Merle stood frozen in his spot, too petrified to blink, so Daryl shouldered the responsibility of opening the door and allowing the man he fantasized about, and who would probably murder his brother, into his home.

"Daryl," Mac said, in an irritated voice, "where's your goddamn brother?" Daryl looked down at the floor, avoiding those crystal blue eyes that would turn him into a steaming pile of mush on the floor. "You better fucking get him out here now, or things are gonna be worse than they already are." 

Daryl took one step back. "He ain't here Mac, but whatever he did, I'm sure we could work something out." His voice was timid and shaky, and his eyes wandered up to see the reaction the man would have to his words. Daryl was surprised to see that Mac was smiling at him.

"I know he's here Daryl; you can't lie for shit," the man said softly. "I can appreciate you trying to protect that piece of shit, but he did something that I can't overlook or forgive. Don't know why you'd want to protect him in the first place; we both know he'd throw you under a bus to save his own ass." Daryl nodded slowly; he knew it was true, but he couldn't survive without Merle, even if he was a raging asshole. "You don't have to say the words, just point in his general direction."

Daryl pointed his finger in the direction of his bedroom and Mac stomped away, yelling and cursing for Merle to show his face. The younger Dixon's mind was working overtime trying to come up with a deal that would satisfy the aggressive man, but he couldn't think of anything Mac would accept. Suddenly, the man came back into the room, dragging Merle by the ear and throwing him, unceremoniously onto the couch next to Daryl.

"I hope that pussy you got in exchange for MY product was the best you ever had, 'cause it's the last pussy you're ever gonna get. There ain't no amount of money gonna make up for what you've done to my business! I have people out there expecting their supply today Merle; you gonna tell them you gave it away for some stupid cunt you met at a bar! If I don't kill you for this, they will." The man paced back in forth in front of the brothers, huffing and puffing, and blowing his anger at them. "I thought we had a deal Merle? I agreed to give you a little on the side, FREE OF CHARGE, in exchange for you making deliveries for me. But I wasn't giving you enough, was I? You're a greedy little fucker Merle, and in your case, your greed got you nothing but my wrath."

"Now Mac," Merle finally spit out, "there has to be something I can do to make this up to you. I'm weak, man; I can't see straight if I'm not high. Things have been bad for me, man. You gotta understand."

"I understand that I have clients who are willing to pay me for my shit, and I ain't got no shit to give 'em. How do you propose we fix that problem?"

Daryl cleared his throat. "Uh, Mac? Killing Merle ain't gonna solve that problem either. Maybe he could make a few batches himself? You could keep an eye on him, make sure he don't fuck around. If he works without a break he could get a lot done in a couple of days. I know it's not a perfect solution, but give it a chance."

Mac stared at the younger man, contemplating his words, then focused on Merle. "You ever cook meth before?" Merle shook his head.

"No, but I'm a fast learner. If it's gonna save my ass, I'll make whatever you want me too."

"Alright, I'll give you a chance, but if the quality is anything less than what I expect, I will kill you for this. You'll start tonight; I'll call Jesse and tell him what's going on. He'll meet you there and show you what to do. Now get the fuck out of my sight." Merle leapt from the couch and ran out the door; Daryl heard the truck door slam and the tires peel out of the driveway. Mac took out his phone and walked into the kitchen, presumably to call this Jesse person; Daryl didn't move from his spot and patiently waited for Mac to return. He heard the refrigerator door open and the clanking of beer bottles.

"I don't know why you stick up for that prick," Mac said as he sat on the couch, dangerously close to Daryl, and handed him a beer. "I know you think he's all you got, but you're a smart kid; you could have your own life away from all the shit he brings down on you."

Daryl felt a tad bit uncomfortable with Mac sitting so close to him, but not enough that it didn't make his dick hard. "You don't understand Mac; I'm all he's got too, and if it weren't for me, he'd be dead right now."

"You are right about that, but Merle's a grown ass man; his baby brother doesn't need to waste his life cleaning up his messes." Mac finished his beer and sat the empty bottle on the floor. "I'm not real confident in your brother's ability to get the job done right; he's a fuck up and you know it. Even if he does, I ain't gonna see any profit from this for a few days. I think I'm gonna need something to tide me over until we see how this works out."

Daryl gulped loudly. "I don't have much money; just a couple hundred I got stashed away from working on cars and shit. You can have it if it's enough." He was nervous again, but also strangely aroused by Mac's words and apparent sympathy for his situation.

"I wouldn't take you money Daryl; you worked hard for it." Mac stood from the couch and faced the younger man. "Money ain't what I want from you."

Daryl's eyes were the size of saucers. He watched as Mac began to unbuckle his belt. "Wh . . . what do you want?" He replied in a quivering voice.

"I want your ass, Daryl. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me; don't think I don't know that you want my big, fat dick to fuck you raw." 

All the blood in Daryl's body rushed to his already erect cock. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Yes," he answered in a whisper.

"Stand up," Mac said. "Take off your pants." Daryl did as he was told; his mind a complete blank. When he was naked in front of the other man, save his shirt, Mac looked him over. "I don't bottom, EVER, but would be willing to make an exception for you," he said as he gazed at Daryl's cock. "I bet that thing would tear a woman open. You ever think about that, Daryl? There ain't a feeling in the world like tearing open a nice, wet pussy." Daryl didn't have time to respond, even if he would have had something to say, because Mac grabbed him by the waist and turned him around, pushing his head down onto the cushion. 

"I ain't touching you; if you wanna come, you do it yourself. I don't prep either, and I don't carry lube around with me like a fag." Mac said and Daryl felt the man's hands pull his cheeks apart. "This is gonna hurt like a sonuvah bitch, but you'll like it; you'll be begging me for more." Mac rubbed his leaking dick against Daryl's hole, causing the younger man to keen and move his hips back. "Yeah, you're gonna love this, you little slut."

Mac pushed in without warning and Daryl screamed out in pain; he heard Mac laughing behind him as he pistoned his hips with force. Tears streamed down Daryl's face, but when the pain became pleasure, he moaned and cursed into the cushion. "Tell me how much you love my dick, Daryl. Tell me ain't nobody ever fucked you this good. Say it."

Daryl could barely breathe, but obeyed out of fear and desire. "I love your dick, Mac. It's fucking huge and it fucking makes me feel so good. I ain't never been fucked like this. You're the only one who's ever fucked me this good Mac. It feels so good. Fuck me Mac; fuck me."

"Oh yeah. A little slut for my cock, aren’t ya?" Mac pounded his ass, pushing his body further and further down into the cushion. Daryl's arm was at an awkward angle, but he was able to reach his cock and stroked it roughly, trying to keep up with Mac's viscous pace. "You're gonna make me come, slut. You want it in your ass or in your mouth?"

Daryl's wrecked mind recalled his fantasy from earlier. "My mouth, please Mac; in my mouth," he begged. Mac pulled out without warning, and Daryl screamed in pain once again, but when he was turned around and pushed to his knees, the taste of the man's hot come filling his mouth and splashing on his face made him forget all about it. He still hadn't come and was desperate for it. Daryl continued to work his cock while swallowing everything Mac gave him, and when the man stepped back to admire what he had done, Daryl came with a cry; Mac's name falling from his lips.

Mac watched with fascination as Daryl came all over himself and screamed his name in ecstasy. When the younger man was spent, he approached him and ran his fingers through Daryl's short brown hair. "You look so fucking good like that Daryl. You're such a good little slut. I'm gonna want to see that all the fucking time; you're gonna make me love you." He tucked himself back into his pants and adjusted his clothes. When he got the front door, he stopped and looked back at the mess he had made of Daryl. "I think I might keep you around; you're my favorite, ya know. I'm gonna make sure Merle pays for what he did, but you ain't gonna hafta carry his burden no more; I'm gonna make sure of that. He ain't gonna put his shit on you ever again. Nobody fucks with what's mine."


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days later. Mac sends Merle out of town and requests Daryl's presence at the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part to this one. I hope you enjoy.

Part II

 

Two days had passed since Daryl's encounter with Mac; he hadn't slept well that night, or last night for that fact. His ass felt like it had been sliced up and set on fire, but it was disturbingly pleasurable, to a degree. He had limped into the bathroom after Mac left and taken the most painful shower of his life. The events that had unfolded only minutes’ prior, ran on a loop in Daryl's head and made his dick hard, and THAT fact was the most disturbing of all.

He spent the next two days face down on his bed, only moving when Merle returned home. "Daryl, you here brother?" The younger Dixon groaned when he heard his brother's voice.

"I'm here Merle; gimme a damn minute." Daryl rolled of the bed and made his way into the kitchen where Merle had his head inside the fridge. He glanced at the couch where Mac had taken him two days ago and smiled as he walked by. "You get that shit made for Mac?" He asked when he saw his brother.

"Yeah, with Jesse's help. It's not that hard to do. I might start making my own, then I wouldn't have to mess with Mac."

"I wouldn't cross him again, Merle. He'll kill you next time, and I won't stop him," Daryl said as he pushed his brother out of the way. "You're in this with him until he lets you go."

Merle leaned against the counter watching Daryl make sandwiches. " I know baby brother. Listen, I'm sorry; Mac gave me hell about sending you to talk to him and me hiding like a bitch." Daryl thought about what the man had said to him before he left; Mac was gonna take care of him, and that made him smile again.

"So, everything good with y'all now? You back in his good graces?"

"I don't know about that, but he's giving me a second chance. He must've stopped and got laid before he came back to the warehouse; he was in a pretty damn good mood when he got there." Merle chomped down on his ham and cheese like he hadn't eaten since he left the house. "He's got some new clients couple counties over and he wants me and Jesse to broker a deal with 'em. I'm just home long enough to eat and pack a bag; Jesse's coming to pick me up in a few."

"How long you gonna be gone?" Daryl asked.

"Hopefully just overnight. I should be back sometime tomorrow. I think he wants to bring you in to the business somehow. He was asking a lot of questions about you."

Daryl was surprised that Mac would talk about him to Merle. He knew he wouldn't have told him about what happened between them after his brother left and was curious to what Mac said. "What did he want to know?"

"He just wanted to know if you had any plans for your future; if you'd gone to college or had any special skills. He said you're smart and he wanted you to succeed; he thinks you've got potential."

Daryl's head swelled with pride that Mac would say those things about him. He turned to face his brother, and tried to hide his ever growing smile. "He said that? Why would he think that?"

"I don't know," Merle said as he went to pack a bag. "He might want to take you under his wing, and if he does, I would let him. He's the kind of man you want on your side baby brother. He's got power and influence; he could create opportunities for you."

Just then, the brothers heard a car horn beep. "That'd be Jesse; I gotta get going. Be good while I'm gone." 

"Fuck you Merle," Daryl said as he followed his brother to the door. As Merle stepped outside, Jesse blocked his way.

"Alright Merle, you ready to head out?" The older Dixon nodded his head and walked to the car. Jesse stood there for a moment before he spoke again. "You must be Daryl. Mac wants you to come by the warehouse later; he's gonna call you and let you know what time." He didn't say goodbye, kiss my ass, or nothing, just jogged down the steps and jumped in his car. Daryl didn't go back inside until the car was gone, then he took a deep breath and went back inside.

He collapsed on the couch, but unable to calm down. He was excited that Mac wanted to see him again. In those two days and nights since the man had been inside him, Daryl had replayed his words in his head. Mac had said Daryl was his; he had said, in so many words, that he would be willing to have Daryl's dick inside him, and now the man wanted to see him again. He looked at his watch and saw that it was wasn't even noon yet; he was anxious, but in a good way. Daryl would be more prepared this time; he would take a shower and then prep himself. He loved the way Mac fucked him, but would also like to be able to move without experiencing shooting pain through his entire body afterwards.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was hard when he got in the shower, but didn't know whether he should take care of it or not; he didn't know how Mac would react to that, or if he would even care. Then again he didn't know when the man would call either. If he jerked it now, Mac would never have to know. He thought about how he felt when Mac was sitting so close to him on the couch. His heart rate increased and his palms had gotten sweaty. He wrapped his hand around his length and pumped it slowly. 

Daryl almost passed out when he had heard Mac say he wanted to fuck him, and it had turned his brain to jello. After that, he only heard Macs voice; it was as though his body was on autopilot. When Mac called him a slut and said all those harsh, degrading things to him, it made his dick leak and his asshole throb in anticipation. He pumped his cock faster and faster; his brain was short circuiting, and his breathing was hitched. Hot come spilt over his hand and his legs shook as he released and cried out for Mac.

Daryl quickly rewashed and dried off; walking into his bedroom he searched through his closet to find something he thought Mac would like, settling on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He wanted to prep himself a bit, so he took a bottle of lube he kept hidden in his underwear drawer and propped one foot on the bed. He drizzled some on his fingers and began to push them in. He was surprised that he was still somewhat loose from the encounter two days ago, but attributed that to Mac's size. Just as he inserted a second finger, his cell phone rang. He knew it was Mac and removed his fingers, rushing to grab his phone. "Hello," he said, nearly out of breath.

"Daryl, it's Mac. I need you here in twenty minutes. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I just got out of the shower and I'm getting dressed now. I can be out the door in less than five."

"Good, I'll see you then. Don't be late." The call suddenly disconnected and Daryl rushed to get dressed. He threw on his clothes, washed his hands and ran out the door. The excitement and anticipation made Daryl's heart rate soar, and he sped through town toward the abandoned warehouse Mac used to conduct his business. 

He arrived fifteen minutes later and knocked on the back entrance door. He was smiling again and tried to hide it; he didn't want Mac to think that he was too eager. When the door opened, Mac stood there with an evil smirk on his face. "Right on time; I like that." He stepped back, allowing Daryl to enter the building. There were multiple tables set up with various ingredients and a few gas masks laid haphazardly on the floor. "I've got something I have to finish up out here; my office is around the corner. Go there and wait for me."

Without a word, Daryl obeyed. The only thing in the "office" was an old metal desk and a metal folding chair. He sat in the chair and nervously bounced one leg as he waited patiently for Mac to make his entrance. He realized that he hadn't been able to finish prepping himself and worried a bit, but he was still loose and lubed up; hopefully it would be enough. 

Suddenly the door slammed open, hitting the opposite wall with a bang and scaring Daryl right out of his chair. "Are you nervous Daryl?" Mac laughed.

"Maybe a little," Daryl said sheepishly and turned his head away so the other man wouldn't see him blushing.

"There's nothing to be nervous about; I'll take good care of you." Mac pulled a throw rug out from under his arm and laid it on the floor. "You like the way I take care of you, don't you Daryl?"

The young man finally looked over at Mac. "Yes, I do."

"Good, because you belong to me. Your ass, your dick, and your mouth are mine now; whether you like it or not, and it makes everything better if ya do." He sat on the desk facing Daryl. "Tell me what you've been doing for the past two days."

"Uh, nothing much really," Daryl stammered. "Just laying around mostly." Mac reached out and ran his fingers across Daryl's lips.

"You been thinking about me?" Daryl only nodded his head shyly. "Open up," Mac demanded, and Daryl did. Mac then shoved three fingers in Daryl's mouth. "Suck," he said roughly. Daryl closed his mouth around the three thick digits, running his tongue over them and sucking. "You like that, slut?" Mac asked with a grin on his face.

Daryl hummed longingly and closed his eyes. Mac began moving his fingers in Daryl's mouth, in and out, fucking him with them. "Fuck, you look so pretty like that. You like having shit in your mouth, don't you slut?" Daryl hummed again, and the sight of him made Mac hard. "Get on your knees," he ordered Daryl. "Pull out my dick and wrap those full, wet lips around it."

Daryl's knees hit the hard floor so hard he felt the reverberations through his entire body. He unbuckled and unzipped Mac's pants and let them fall to the floor. The man was long and thick, and seeing it made Daryl's ass ache. He licked the tip and heard Mac moan above him. "Look at me Daryl," the man said. "I want to see that pretty face while I'm fucking it." Daryl looked up at Mac with hooded eyes. "You want my dick so bad, don't you slut?" Mac took Daryl by the back of the head and pushed him down to the base, and Daryl held on to Mac's thighs to brace for impact. Mac held him there for a moment before yanking his head back and slamming it down on his dick again. Daryl tried to keep his eyes on the man, but it was difficult with the increasing speed at which his face was moving. The tip of Mac's cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly causing his eyes to water. 

"Fuck, I love your mouth," Mac moaned. When the younger man began to gag, Mac laughed. "I love that sound," he said. "Take it, slut. Take every last inch." He honestly didn't expect to enjoy being sucked off by a guy, but he wasn't going to question it. He had never considered men before, but Daryl's pretty mouth and sweet ass was better than any of the whores he'd had in Utah. He felt his orgasm approach and didn't want to let go just yet; he pulled Daryl up by his hair and dragged him in front of the desk to stand on the rug. "Take off your clothes, all of them."

Daryl took off his shoes, pants and underwear, and stood in front of Mack in only his white t-shirt. "I said all of it Daryl."

"I know, Mac. I just don't feel comfortable taking off my shirt. It ain't pretty under there," Daryl said as he hung his head to the floor.

"You want me to take care of you?" Mac asked, taking Daryl's cheeks between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes."

"You want me to fuck you raw?"

"Y . . . y . . . yes, please Mac," Daryl begged.

"Then take off the goddamn shirt, slut. I don't give a fuck what you look like." Mac let go of Daryl's face and took a step back to give him room. Daryl reached down to the hem of his tee and pulled it over his head. Mac's expression didn't change when he saw the scars on the other man's body; he circled Daryl and saw more on his back. "Merle do this to you?" He asked, resisting the urge to touch the raised patches of skin.

"No," Daryl replied aggressively. "Merle never touched me. It was my daddy. He did the same to him, but I don't think he knows daddy did it to me too."

"How in the fuck could he not know?" Mac asked as he faced Daryl again.

"After our momma died, he wasn't around much. Daddy got worse and Merle spent all his time getting high with his friends or doing time in juvie. Then he joined the Army and I didn't see him for a few years. Daddy had to take out his shit on somebody and I was the only one around, I guess.

Mac growled deep in his chest and took off his shirt, revealing his own scars. "Looks like we got something in common," he said. Daryl couldn't stop staring at Mac's body; he swallowed hard and licked his lips unconsciously. Mac took a step closer and kissed Daryl's lips hard; their teeth clanked together and Daryl's hands settled on Mac's bare hips. He pulled back from Daryl and got on his knees. "Don't you think this is gonna happen again, but I think a dick this magnificent needs some attention." He took Daryl at the base and licked the leaking tip with the flat of his tongue. The young man's body shook at the sensation, and he put one hand on the desk and one hand through Mac's hair. 

Mac tightened his lips around Daryl's tip and sucked firmly, eliciting soft moans and hitching breaths from the man above him. "Oh god, Mac." Daryl's head fell back and he lost himself in the feeling. He had been sucked off once before; ten years earlier; one of Merle's bar whores had cornered him in the alley behind a biker bar his brother had dragged him to. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, and he walked away from it before it got any worse. He wanted to think that Mac's mouth around his dick meant something, but he knew it didn't. Mac was having a moment of weakness and felt sorry for what Daryl had gone through with his father, that was all. Daryl wasn't foolish enough to stop him though. Mac's lips felt heavenly and he wanted to come in the man's mouth; watch it drip from his lips and down his chin, but he knew that wasn't his place in this, whatever was going on between them.

Mack popped off suddenly and stood; he pulled Daryl's body against his and whispered in his ear. "I'm your daddy now, slut. Your gonna do as I say and in return, I take care of you. You don't ever have to worry about anybody else hurting you. You do for me, and I do for you, got it?"

"Yes . . . daddy. Thank you." Daryl shivered as he spoke. Mac guided him onto his hands and knees on the throw rug and settled behind him. He kneaded Daryl's ass cheeks and felt the stickiness of the lube the man had used earlier. "You're all slicked up and ready for me; I like that. Told Merle you were smart." He touched Daryl's entrance and pushed the tip of his finger inside.

"Aaaahh!" Daryl cried and pushed his hips back to take more of Mac's thick digit. 

"That's it slut; beg for daddy's dick. Tell daddy how much you love the way he fucks you with his fat cock." 

"I love your cock, daddy." Daryl whined. "Give it to me, please. I want it; I need it." Mac removed his finger and lined himself up with Daryl's hole. He groaned deep in his throat as he pushed through the tight ring of muscle.

"Yeah, you want it slut; can't get enough of my cock. You want to be filled with it; your ass, your mouth. God, that mouth; just as tight and wet as your ass." Mac pulled Daryl's head back by his hair and pumped his hips hard and fast. Daryl was panting like an animal and struggling to hold himself up. There wasn't as much excruciating pain this time, just a period of adjustment which, with the speed and power of Mac's thrusts, came and went quickly. The man above him growled and moved his fingers from Daryl's hair to his throat, pulling him up and against his chest. "Touch yourself; I wanna see it. Daddy wants to watch you jerk off while he fucks your ass."

Daryl wrapped one hand around his dick and the other around Mac's neck to fortify himself. Mac's hands held Daryl's hips and moved him up and down the length of his cock. Both men were so far gone, their minds and bodies were only moving to achieve orgasm. Daryl's body propelled forward as thick ropes of hot come spilled from his cock; Mac watched, and pounded into Daryl harder and faster until he came inside him.

Mac held Daryl's body as they came down from their explosive climax. "Fuck Daryl," he said breathlessly into the man's ear. "You're better than any whore I ever had. I think I love you. Fuck!" He released his hold on the other man and Daryl laid on his back looking up at him. Mac stood over him and smiled. "Don't fucking move slut; I'll be right back." When the door closed behind Mac, Daryl closed his eyes and reveled in the fact that he could still feel Mac on him and in him; he wanted to feel that man for days. 

Mac walked back in with two towels and threw one on Daryl. "Clean up and have a seat." Daryl stood and used the towel to clean the drying come from his body and took his clothes from the floor. "I didn't say get dressed, I said sit." The younger man threw his clothes back onto the floor and sat his bare ass on the cold metal chair.

"Merle won't know about this, and he's been told to stay out of your shit." Mac sat on the edge of the table in front of Daryl. "When I said you belong to me, I meant that; your ass, your dick, and your mouth. No one touches you except me; no one lays a hand on you except me. You do what I say when I say it. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Mac." Daryl said. "I want to belong to you; don't want nobody else touching me."

"Good boy," Mac said and stood up. He grabbed his clothes and redressed. "Why don't you get some sleep. Merle and Jesse aren't due back till tomorrow and I'm not letting you leave until then. You're gonna need your rest; daddy's in a good mood tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets jealous and in big trouble.

Part three

It had been a week since Daryl last saw Mac. He was worried that he had done something wrong and Mac didn't want to see him anymore; he wanted to ask Merle, but thought that would be a bad idea. Merle was under the impression that Mac had taken his baby brother under his wing and was teaching Daryl the business side of things. The only thing Mac had been showing him was the business end of his dick. His presence hadn't been requested at the warehouse and he hadn't received any messages via Jesse or Merle. The only thing Daryl had been doing was eating, sleeping, working on his bike, and jerking off; not necessarily in that order.

When Merle got home that night, he was in a rush. "Don't got time to talk baby brother. Mac and Jesse are on their way to pick me up; we're going out to the bar, may not be home till tomorrow." Merle went straight to his bedroom and changed clothes. Daryl got up from the couch and followed him.

"Mac is coming here? Can I go with y'all?" He asked, hoping he would be invited.

"That's up to Mac, you can ask him when he gets here, if ya want, but I doubt he'll even get out of the car." Merle pulled his pants up and brushed Daryl's shoulder as he walked by. Daryl followed him like a puppy into the kitchen where his brother was putting on his best pair of boots. 

"I'm tired of sitting around the house, Merle. I haven't seen you at all this week and there ain't been no work at the garage. I gotta get out of here," Daryl begged.

Just then, they heard Jesse banging on the door. Merle opened it and let the man into the living room. "Daryl wants to know if he can go with us." Merle said.

Jesse looked at the younger Dixon brother. "He's out in the car; go ask him. I gotta talk to Mere for a minute." Daryl went outside, barefoot and his hands in his pockets. 

"Hey Mac, how ya doing?" He said nervously.

Mac looked him up and down. "What the fuck do you want Daryl? We're getting ready to leave."

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could come along?"

"No," Mac said callously.

"But, but why? I just want to get out of the house. I won't bother you; I'll find a place away from you guys. Please Mac, let me go." Daryl was begging now. He wanted to be close to Mac, but would be more than willing to stare at the back of his head from another booth if he could.

"I said no; I don't have to give you a reason. Tonight ain't for you and ain't got nothing to do with you. You get your ass back in that house. I will let you know when your services are needed."

Daryl was hurt and pissed. As Merle and Jesse came out the front door and walked to the car, Daryl leaned down to the passenger side window. "Fuck you Mac. If you call, I ain't coming." He stormed past his brother and Jesse and back into the house, and standing at the door, he watched them peel out of the driveway. He knew he wouldn't see Merle again until morning, at the earliest, and God only knew when or if he'd see Mac again. He regretted what he'd said, but was so pissed off he couldn't stop himself. He knew Mac didn't want anyone to know about what was going on between them, but it's not like he'd strip and bend over in public. Every possible reason for Mac to refuse him passed through his mind and each one of them depressed him more. 

After three hours of sitting on the couch, chain smoking Merle's cigarettes, Daryl had enough. He remembered his brother's truck was sitting out front and grabbed the keys from the coffee table. He drove through town aimlessly for who knows how long before he realized where he was going. He searched the parking lot of the Bikini Beach Bar and saw Jesse's car parked against the fence. He found a spot far enough away that he couldn't be seen, but where he could see the front door and the car. 

One hour later, he saw the three men stumble out of the bar; each one of them with a woman on their arm. Mac's eyes searched the lot and seemed to find him in the darkness, but Daryl shook it off; there's no way Mac would know he was there and spying on him. They all squeezed into Jesse's ancient Camaro and took off. Daryl gave them a head start, then pulled out behind them. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

It didn't take long for Daryl to realize where they were headed; he saw the warehouse from two blocks away. He pulled up to the front of the building and waited for them to go inside. Daryl wasn't sure what he was going to do; he didn't really have a plan. Mac had his hands all over that woman; squeezing her tits and grabbing her pussy. Daryl was full of rage and jealousy, but knew Mac would beat the holy hell out of him if he tried to lay any claim on him, or cockblock him. Daryl wanted to take a baseball bat to the side of the building, but knew that would be pointless. He jumped out of the truck and paced in front of it trying to decide whether he should do something about this, or just ignore it and go back home. In his mind, he always knew that what he and Mac had didn't mean anything, it was just fucking for release, but his heart was attached to the wild man and he couldn't let this go.

He strode up to the door where the men had entered the building and leaned against the it, finding it slightly ajar. He slowly opened it, trying to be as quiet as possible, not knowing where the others might be. The interior was in total darkness, but he knew his way around so well he didn't need light. He could hear moans and screams coming from the back of the building and he followed them to the row of empty rooms where Mac’s office was. He knelt beneath the window frame and peered through the closed blinds. Mac had his woman bent over the desk, facing the window. He was pulling her head back by her long, black hair and assaulting her brutally. Daryl could see the tears falling down her face and the ball gag in her mouth. The look on Mac's face was absolutely terrifying; he looked possessed. Daryl had never seen him like this before. All their experiences together had been rough and intense, but never violent. 

Mac released the girl's hair and her forehead bounced off the desk. He then stepped back and out of her, and turning her up to face him, he drove back in. Daryl could hear him call her a slut and a whore, and the jealousy came back. Mac ripped her shirt open and grabbed her breasts savagely, digging his sharp fingernails into her skin. When he came, he leaned over and bit her jugular. He looked like a vampire as he opened his jaws wide and his fangs pierced her milky, white skin. He continued to thrust inside her as his orgasm ripped through his body. Daryl could see blood on Mac's face and cringed; he regretted following them and wondered if he could get out and not get caught. 

When he was finished with her, Mac stepped back from the desk. The girl remained on the table, unmoving and Daryl had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He watched Mac tuck himself back into his underwear and pull up his pants; he took a rag from the desk top and wiped the blood from his face. Daryl scrambled back into the corner of the hallway as Mac approached the door and swung it open. "Jesse!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Get your ass in here now!" The man came running around the corner holding his pants up.

"What the fuck Mac? I left her hanging man; what the hell do you want?" Mac grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the office.

"Take care of that," he said and pointed to the woman on the desk. Jesse's eyes popped open.

"What the fuck did you do Mac?" he asked, his mouth open in shock.

"Don't worry about what I did. Just take care of it; make it disappear. I'm trusting you with this Jesse. You don't want to go to prison, do you?"

“What am I supposed to do with her?” Jesse asked, his voice shaking.

"I don't give a fuck." Mac replied. "Take her home or put her in a dumpster; I don't care. Just as long as she ain't found."

"Is she dead?" Jesse asked.

"If she ain't now, she will be soon. Hurry up and get her goddamn carcass out of my office while it's still dark out."

"What about my girl?" the young man asked as he took the woman's bloody body in his arms.

"Give her to Merle, and do not tell anybody what you're doing. You bring shit down on me and you'll end up just like her." Mac stood at the door of his office and watched Jesse carry the woman's body out of the building. He remained there for a few moments before speaking. "Get your disobedient fucking ass in here now Daryl!"

Daryl's heart leapt out of his chest, and his breathing became heavy; he was too scared to move. "Now, Daryl! Or am I gonna have to come out and get you?" The frightened young man stood carefully and walked into the light of the hallway. Mac grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him into the room, then slammed and locked the door behind him. "I told you to stay at home, slut. Why are you here?"

Daryl's entire body was shaking with fear, and he looked down at the floor, unable to face the other man. "I just wanted to get out of the house; I just wanted to be around you again. It's been a week since we did anything and I thought maybe you was getting tired of me." Daryl cowered in the corner and spoke meekly.

"What did you see?" Mac asked him as he sat at the desk where he had just fucked a woman nearly to death.

"Nothing, Mac. I didn't see anything. I swear." Daryl began to sweat and it fell into his eyes.

"Come here Daryl," Mac said sternly, and Daryl slowly stepped toward him. When he was standing directly in front of him, Mac spoke again. "Don't lie to me. I saw you looking through the window; I know you were watching us. Why do you think I told you to stay at home? I told you tonight wasn't for you, and instead of trusting me, you follow me here. Do you feel good about the decision you made?"

"No, Mac." Daryl confessed in a whisper. He was still shaking and Mac's eyes were boring holes in him. "I'm sorry Mac; please don't hurt me."

Mac stood and pulled Daryl to him. "What I do is no one else's business. When I lived in Cainville, I owned the goddamn police force. I did whatever I wanted to whoever I wanted. That cave holds more dead bodies than you can imagine." He sat back down, pulling Daryl on top of him to straddle his legs. "There's something in my head that makes me do that shit. I haven't done anything like that since I moved here, until now. The reason I haven't sent for you is because I could feel it coming on. That's why I said tonight wasn't for you, but you didn't listen to me, did you?"

"I'm sorry Mac, please. I won't say anything to anybody, I promise." Daryl felt Mac's hands grab him ass, then move up his body until one palm rested on his cheek.

"I know you won't Daryl. You like what I give you; you want it. I know you won't do anything that'll risk losing that, right? You like the way I fuck you, the things I do to you. Don't you slut?"

Daryl closed his eyes and leaned into Mac's touch. "Yes daddy, I do." Daryl was hard as stone, and began to grind his hips into Mac.

"Such a good slut for daddy, aren't you? I don't know if you deserve daddy's cock; you disobeyed me. You've been a bad boy and need to be punished." If Daryl hadn't been straddling Mac, he would have fallen to the floor. His dick strained painfully against his zipper and his body shivered with arousal. 

"Please daddy, I'll do anything. I need your cock." Daryl begged, but Mac only shook his head.

"Not yet slut. If you take your punishment like a good boy, maybe I'll fill your ass with my cock later. Are you gonna be a good boy, Daryl?"

"Yes daddy! I'll be a good boy, I promise!" Daryl said excitedly.

"Stand up!" Mac ordered, and Daryl did. "Take off your clothes, slowly." Daryl undressed, giving Mac a show as he did. When he was completely naked, Mac ordered him to lean his face against the wall and put his hands behind his back. Mac took a length of rope from one of the desk drawers and bound Daryl's hands. "Bend over the desk and don't move." Daryl did as he was told and felt Mac come up beside him. Mac ran one hand down Daryl's back as the other rubbed his ass cheeks. He lifted his hand in the air. "Are you gonna disobey me again, boy?" His hand came down with force and Daryl whimpered.

"N . . . n . . . no daddy. I'll never disobey you again. I'll be a good boy." Mac's hand came down again.

"Tell daddy how much you want to be speared by his dick. Tell daddy how much of a slut you are for it." Mac's hand came down again. 

Daryl's body shook with electricity, and his mind was clouded by arousal. "I need it daddy. I need you to fill up my tight hole. I want you to rip me apart with your big cock. I want you to shove it down my throat and fuck my face." Mac's hand came down again.

"You know exactly how to sweet talk daddy, don't you?" He asked Daryl. "You know what daddy wants to hear." He slapped Daryl's ass one more time before pulling him up to stand. "On your knees." Mac pushed him down to the floor and took his own pants off, throwing them to the other side of the room. He sat back down in the chair and scooted closer to Daryl. "Open your mouth," Mac commanded and took Daryl by the back of the head, shoving him down his rigid length. Mac held him there, not allowing him to move. "Look at me. Be a good boy and keep your eyes open and on me. Can you do that?"

Daryl looked up at Mac and nodded his head. His mouth was full of cock and drool was beginning to pool at his lips. "Such a pretty boy like that. You know how hard you make your daddy? You know how much daddy loves that mouth?" Daryl nodded his head again and looked into Mac's eyes. They were full of lust and dominance, and Daryl felt his cock leak. Mac brushed his thumb across the bulge in Daryl's cheek. "Just remember to breathe through your nose sweetheart. You do a good job and daddy will fuck the hell out of your ass." Daryl moaned around him and Mac grabbed him by the hair and moved his face back and forth on his dick. Daryl fought to keep his eyes open and on his daddy, but the friction lulled him into a dream state. He relaxed his throat and body, and allowed Mac to thrust into his mouth as he moved his head up and down. 

Mac felt his orgasm approaching and pulled Daryl off him. "You did such great job," he said breathlessly. "Daddy's gonna let you ride his cock; would you like that?"

"Yes daddy, please. Let me ride your big, thick cock. Split me open, daddy."

"Alright, you've been a good boy, and you've learned from your mistake, haven't you? You're gonna do exactly what daddy tells you from now on?" Mac asked as he helped Daryl stand.

"Always gonna do what you say daddy. I wanna be a good boy for you." Daryl move closer to Mac's fully erect member and hovered over it.

"Good boys get cock, don't they Daryl?" Mac held him by his hips and looked at Daryl with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes, daddy." Daryl said and moaned as Mac lowered him down onto his length. His hands were still tied behind his back and he could feel Mac's balls on the tips of his fingers. Daryl didn't wait to adjust, he began to grind himself on Mac's lap and move up and down on his shaft. Mac latched on to Daryl's left nipple and licked and bit as he cried out. 

Daryl's dick was rubbing between his stomach and Mac's, and the friction was almost as good as the fullness in his ass. Mac held him by his hips and moved him up and down forcefully. "You ready to come, good boy?" He asked Daryl, feeling his own orgasm barreling down on him.

"Yes daddy, please. I want to come." Daryl moaned as he bounced up and down. Mac reached between them and grabbed him by the base of his dick and squeezed.

"I let you ride me sweetheart, but I still control how and when you come. I'm gonna bust a nut in your ass, then I'm gonna watch you jerk your dick till you come. Understand?"

"Yes daddy." Daryl closed his eyes as Mac lifted him up and slammed him back down. Mac threw back his head and roared as he shot his load inside the other man. When he had emptied himself, he lifted Daryl and turned him around; standing behind him, Mac tore the ropes from his wrists. Daryl turned around and leaned his ass against the edge of the desk. His hand moved furiously on his dick as Mac watched him; he was enthralled by the look on the other man's face. He looked almost angelic with his eyes closed and his mouth open in anticipation. 

"Come for me Daryl. I want to see you come all over yourself. Show me what you do to yourself when I'm not around." Daryl cried out Mac's name and shot hot come all over his hand. When Daryl was finished, Mac took the tip of the other man's shaft in his mouth and licked him clean; then he stood up and kissed Daryl hard and put his arms around him. "You did good Daryl. You made me very happy, and I forgive you for disobeying me." He brushed a lock of hair behind Daryl's ear. "You don't ever have to be afraid of me, I'm never gonna hurt you like that. I can't guarantee that it won't happen again, because it will. Next time I tell you to stay at home, what are you going to do?"

Daryl looked at Mac with a tired grin. "I'm gonna stay at home. It's gonna be hard to do, but I promise, I'll never disobey you again."

"Good boy," Mac said and kissed him again. "Better get dressed and get outta here soon. I don't want Merle or Jesse to come in and find you here." Daryl didn't want to; he wanted to stay with Mac and make up for the time they had spent apart, but he knew better than to bite the hand, so he did as he was told. Before he walked out the door, Mac stopped him. "Don't make any plans for a few days. I'm going out of town and you're going with me. I'm gonna tell Merle that I'm taking you to meet some of my connections. I thought we could make up for lost time. Would you like that?"

"Yeah Mac; sounds great. When should I be ready?"

"How long will it take you to go home and pack a bag?" He asked Daryl.

"Thirty minutes, tops."

"Good, I'm gonna get your worthless brother; he can wait here for Jesse to get back. We should be long gone by the time he gets back to your place. I'm gonna make a quick stop before I pick you up; give me an hour and I'll be there."

"I'll be ready and waiting Mac," Daryl replied and smiled brightly.

"You better be. A week is a long time for me, and I got a lot of catching up to do."


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Daryl take a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a few chapters to this. It will probably be 7 or 8 chapters total for this particular story. Hope you enjoy.

Daryl rushed home as fast as he could without getting pulled over. He had a smile on his face so wide that he could feel the skin on his cheeks pulling tight. Mac didn't specify how many days they would be gone, but Daryl erred on the side of caution and packed a little extra. He packed two pairs of jeans; the loose ones that hung off his hips, and the tight ones that showed all his bits and pieces. He threw in one of his sleeveless button-down flannels, a couple of very well fitting tee shirts, and one tank. He topped it off with a few pairs of underwear and some lube; he wanted the man to know that he was thinking ahead.

Daryl sat on the side steps smoking a cigarette, waiting for Mac to pull up. He was so excited that he was checking the time on his phone every two to three minutes. Forty-five minutes had passed since he left the warehouse, and he was getting more anxious by the second. He had completely forgotten the carnage he witnessed earlier in Mac's office, and could only think about what had happened afterward, and what would be happening the next few days. He was finishing his second smoke when Mac's truck pulled into the driveway. Daryl took one last drag and threw the butt onto the driveway. Mac got out of the truck and met Daryl halfway, taking his bag and throwing it into the backseat. Before Mac pulled out onto the road, he put his hand on Daryl's knee and smiled at him; Daryl smiled back, leaned in, and kissed Mac chastely.

"Where are we going?" Daryl asked as Mac got on the interstate. 

"Tennessee, a place called Murfreesboro; it's a college town. One of my old buddies is living there now. He used to sell for me back in Cainville and I'm gonna get him to work the campus for me. He's some kinda campus cop, so he should be able to get the stuff moving around."

"A cop?" Daryl asked. That was probably the weirdest thing he had ever heard. 

Mac smirked. "Yeah, a cop. He was a cop back in Cainville too. He and I did some bad shit together once, and I made sure no one found out about it, so he could get on the force. He returned the favor by covering for me; distributing under the radar, keeping the location of the cave a secret."

"You gonna hafta do a favor for him this time? He's gonna want something in exchange for dealing, isn't he?" Daryl cracked the window to light another smoke.

"Yeah, I know exactly what he's gonna want, but he ain't getting that. I'm sure we can make a deal though." Mac turned his head briefly and watched Daryl inhale his cigarette. It made him think of how beautiful the young man looked on his knees with Mac's cock in his mouth, sucking like he was trying to find treasure. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat," Daryl replied. In all the excitement and anticipation, he hadn't thought about food, but now that it was mentioned, he was starving. He had burned quite a few calories earlier, and would probably eat anything put in front of him. Mac pulled off the interstate twenty minutes later and parked outside a truck stop. 

"Go grab a table and order a pot of coffee. I'm gonna take a piss." Mac told him as he held the door for the younger man. Daryl found a table in the back corner and made himself at home. He was looking over the menu when a cute, brunette came over to the table. 

"Hey cutie, can I get you something to drink?"

Daryl blushed at the compliment; it was unusual to get one from a female. It was unusual to get one from anybody. "Just a pot of coffee for now. Oh, and two cups." 

"Alright sweetheart; be right back." Daryl watched her shake her ass as she walked away and was startled when Mac sat across from him.

"See something you like?" he asked. Daryl's head whipped around and he gave Mac a very embarrassed look.

"No, of course not Mac. It's just that . . . she called me cutie and sweetheart. No one's ever called me that."

Mac smiled. "You are cute. I should probably tell you that more often." Just then the waitress returned with their coffee and gave both men a smile. 

"What can I get you two handsome men to eat?" Mac almost let the word 'you' slip out of his mouth, but thought better of it. After what Daryl had seen earlier that night, Mac didn't want him to think that he didn’t want his boy desperately. 

"We'll both take the Goliath; eggs over easy, and bacon crisp. And make us another pot of coffee; we're gonna need it." She wrote down the order and winked at Mac as she turned to go to the kitchen.

"I bet we could both have her when her shift is over," Mac said as he watched the young woman walk away.

"No Mac, please." Daryl implored. "I thought it was just supposed to be you and me. You promised."

"I'm sorry; it is gonna be just you and me. Except for the time I have to meet with Tommy, we'll be all alone in that hotel room. I'm gonna fuck you so much, you won't be able to sit down for weeks." That made Daryl smile and he blushed as he raised his coffee cup for a sip. "Alright, this is my plan. We should get into Murfreesboro in three hours; I'm gonna get us a hotel room, then go to the university and find Tommy. I have no idea how long I'll be gone, but it'll give you enough time to get some good sleep. You're gonna need it pretty boy; I'm gonna wear your ass out when I get back."

Daryl's face was red as a beet, and he looked down at his lap when the brunette brought their food. Both men started shoveling it in as soon as she was gone; two eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, grits, biscuits and gravy. When their plates were clean, they went to the register to pay the bill; the brunette was standing at the counter and offered to help them. While they were waiting to leave, Mac caressed Daryl's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, in front of everyone. When they separated, the waitress was staring, eyes wide and mouth open. Mac took his change and winked at her. "Have a great night cutie." he said, and slapped Daryl on the ass as they walked out the door.

Once they were outside, Mac threw Daryl the keys. "You drive till we hit Murfreesboro, then wake me up." 

"Thanks Mac; I never thought you'd let me drive your truck." Daryl was surprised; Mac was very protective of his possessions; no one ever touched what was his.

"I need sleep, and I trust you; more than I trust your fucking brother anyway. Just follow the signs; it's easy to find." Mac then leaned the seat back and got as comfortable as he could while Daryl pulled out and got back onto the interstate.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Three hours later, the sun was starting to come up and the sign for Murfreesboro, Tennessee was in sight. Daryl nudged Mac lightly, but the man didn't budge. He tried a second time with the same results. Daryl didn't want to get too far in and not know where to go, so he pulled the truck onto the shoulder and turned the engine off. He unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at Mac; the man looked so young and beautiful when he slept. Daryl pulled his phone out of his back pocket and quickly snapped a picture; no one would ever have to know it existed. After he put the phone back in his pocket, he leaned down and kissed Mac's lips. He was very disappointed when the man didn't respond, but as soon as he pulled away, Mac's hand shot out and gripped him hard by the back of the neck. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he asked before he pressed their lips together harshly.

The kiss was hard and insistent; their teeth clanked together and their tongues twisted like tornadoes. Mac grabbed Daryl by the waist and pulled him across the shifter onto his lap. He wanted to take him, hard and rough; his arousal was always at its peak after he woke up, but he couldn’t do this now. He had to get them into town and in a motel room so he could find Tommy. He pushed Daryl away slightly, and groaned. "Fuck! You really know how to wake a man up in the morning, don't you sweetheart?"

Daryl smiled and blushed. "I wish I could have done something else for you, but it would have been hard to maneuver from this side of the truck."

"That's okay sweet boy. Since we'll have a bed tonight, I expect one hell of a wake-up call tomorrow morning, you hear me?"

"Yes Mac; I can't wait." Daryl ground himself down on Mac's covered erection, causing the older man to moan out loud. Daryl was trying to coax something out of him, so Mac quickly opened the door and lifted Daryl up and outside; he climbed out after him and pushed the younger man up against the side of the truck.

"You want me to pull your pants down and fuck you ass up like a little bitch for everyone who passes by to see?" Mac growled at Daryl. The younger man's knees almost gave out on him and he whimpered helplessly as Mac groped him through his pants. 

"Yes Mac, please. I love being your little bitch." Daryl buried his face in Mac's neck and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as his body shook with need.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful like this. Such a fucking slut for my cock, aren't you? Tell me you want it; tell me you want my cock inside you, ripping you apart." Mac squeezed him roughly through his jeans and Daryl released a high pitched squeak.

"I want it; want your cock in me so bad. I need you to take care of me daddy. Please don't leave me like this." Daryl was so close to cumming just from Mac's hand on him, and he was desperate.

Mac lifted Daryl's head and saw tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry baby, but I already told you what the plan is. How about I let you suck me off while I drive us to the motel; I'll even let you jack yourself as long as you don't get it all over my truck, alright? Then after I get back from seeing Tommy, I'll fuck you raw. I might even bring you back something special if you're a good boy for me." 

Daryl seemed to relax a little at Mac's proposition. "Yes, thank you. I would love to have your cock in my mouth daddy."

Mac opened the passenger door for Daryl to get back in. "Daddy loves having your beautiful lips around his cock. Nobody's ever sucked me as good as you do slut." He closed the door and went around to the driver's side. "Alright sweet boy, take me out and get to work." he said as he closed his own door and started the engine. Daryl smiled happily, and carefully pulled Mac's hard, glorious cock from its confines. He playfully licked the bit of pre cum at the tip and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking like he was a baby with a bottle. 

Mac drove with one hand and stroked Daryl's hair with the other; the urge to close his eyes and buck up into the man's mouth was hard to resist, but being with Daryl had taught him patience. As much as Mac wanted to rip Daryl open from top to bottom, he knew that if he waited until after his meeting with Tommy, he would have more time to do whatever he wanted to Daryl, and doing whatever he wanted to Daryl was fast becoming his favorite pastime. 

Daryl's mouth sunk lower until his lips caressed the short, thick hair that protected his prize. He had yet to touch himself; he chose instead to hump the center console and cum in his pants. He didn't want to risk making a mess in Mac's truck, and just the thought of making a mess of himself, made him even harder. Daryl sucked hungrily and kneaded Mac's balls in his hand as he moved his own hips trying to find release. "Goddamn Daryl, you suck dick better than a fucking porn star. Shit! Your mouth is fucking magic. Come on baby, make daddy cum." 

Daryl hummed around the cock in his mouth and Mac flooded his throat with his hot seed. He continued to suck and squeeze the man through his orgasm, and his own body shook as he came hard and sudden in his pants. When both of them were spent, the truck suddenly came to a stop. Daryl let Mac's cock slip from between his lips and looked up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Mac reached down and held Daryl's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You have the best timing of anyone I've ever known. You get more perfect every fucking time." Daryl got back in his seat and saw that they were parked at a Comfort Inn, and Mac quickly tucked himself back into his pants. "You stay here; I'll go get a room and be back in a minute." He jumped out of the truck fast as lighting and walked into the office. 

Daryl sat back and smiled. He was always amazed when Mac praised him; it was something he never thought he would hear. He knew Mac would never love him; not in the way he hoped he could someday, but Daryl knew that he loved Mac, and would do anything and everything Mac wanted him to do in order to show him how he felt. Ten minutes later, Mac got back to the truck. "I got us a room on the very end, fourth floor. Told 'em I been driving all night and needed a room away from other people so I could get some sleep."

"That was a good idea Mac; don't need anybody nosing around." Mac took him to a side entrance where the elevator was and they made their way up to the fourth floor. Their room was literally the very last one on that end of the hall. It was a nice room; Queen bed, TV, DVD player, coffee pot, and mini fridge. Mac checked the bathroom and saw that the shower was big enough for two; he kept that fact in the back of his mind for later. The small closet had a lock box in it, and Mac grabbed it. 

"I want you to take a shower," he told Daryl. "I'm gonna put the meth and my gun in the lock box. I'll wait for you to get out before I leave." Daryl nodded, took off his clothes, and gave Mac a chaste kiss before going in to shower. He didn't waste any time, quickly washing the important bits and drying off in record time. When he came out of the bathroom, Mac was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. "Come here baby," he said and crooked his finger at Daryl. "I got something I want you to wear while I'm gone. Need ya to bend over the bed for me sweetheart." 

Daryl did as Mac asked and spread his legs in anticipation. Soon he felt something warm and wet against his hole and shivered. Mac rubbed Daryl’s shoulder to relax him and then pushed something inside. "It's a plug; I want you to be open and ready for my dick when I get back. Thought it might be easier for you since I don't prep." Daryl inhaled sharply as Mac pushed it as far as it would go. He never had a plug in him before and it felt funny, but he was sure he would adjust to it.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Mac asked as he went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Feels good Mac; I like it." Daryl pulled the sheets back and climbed into bed. 

"Good; I'll get a few more of them. I want you to always be ready for me, you got that?"

"Of course Mac. I want to be ready whenever you need me." Mac walked to the bed and pulled the sheets up and over Daryl.

"Get some sleep; you won't have another chance after I get back." He winked at Daryl, then left to meet Tommy. Daryl sighed; the plug was starting to feel good inside him, not as good as Mac did, but it would be good enough until the man returned to him.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac talks to his friend, and takes Daryl a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any typos. Let me know what you think.

Part Five

 

Mac found the campus police building easily; the parking lot was full of pseudo cop cars and he winced just a bit as he parked the truck beside one of them. He swaggered up to the door and jerked it open, getting the attention of everyone inside; the pretty blonde officer sitting at the desk gave him the once over as he approached. "Good morning sir. What can I do for you today?"

Mac looked her up and down, giving her a smile and a wink. "I'm looking for Tommy Anderson, darlin'. Is he around?"

"I think he's getting ready to go out on patrol. Give me just a sec and I'll try to catch him." She shook her ass and turned her head to look at Mac as she walked away and went out the back door. The man in question was climbing into the patrol car when the female officer came running up to him. "You have a visitor Tommy."

"What the fuck Sally; I'm going on patrol. Tell whoever it is I'll be back in an hour."

"I don't know Tommy; this guy looks pretty scary." Tommy stopped cold and turned around slowly.

"Did you get his name?" he asked her.

"No, but he's pretty tall and has some nasty ass teeth." Sally scrunched up her face at the thought of them; he had looked like quite a catch until he smiled. 

"Fuck me," Tommy said under his breath, and closed the patrol car door. "He's an old friend from Utah. I need to see him." He walked passed Sally and through the back door. "Hey Mac, how have you been?

"Been doing just fine Tommy boy. You got a minute? There's something we need to talk about." Mac fixed his eyes on Tommy, and the campus cop sighed.

"Why don't you join me while I go on patrol, Mac. We can catch up on things."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

By the time Mac left campus, it was mid-morning. He needed to make a special stop before he went back to the hotel, but the store he needed didn't open for another hour, so he drove around campus for a bit. He had taken a map from the police station and cruised around for a while. Watching all the young kids laughing and doing things kids their age are supposed to do, made him think of Daryl. That boy had a lot of potential as a business man; he was so much smarter that anyone gave him credit for, and Mac wanted to take full advantage of that. When eleven o'clock rolled around, Mac made his way to the shop Tommy had told him about. When Mac had asked him if there was a place like it close by, the cop's jaw dropped open. Tommy asked Mac if he wanted him to take him around to show him the best places to pick up whores, but Mac just shot him an evil smirk and said that he brought his toy with him this time.

It took thirty minutes to pick out what he wanted. He had never been in a shop like this before; Cainville didn't have sex shops, and he was overwhelmed by the number of items to choose from. He finally decided on a few things and told himself that as soon as they got back home, he was gonna find one in Atlanta. He checked his watch and saw that it was almost time for lunch; he stopped at a drive thru after leaving the shop and then hurried back to the hotel. He was getting hard, and very anxious to reward his sweet boy for being so good.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl heard the door to the room open and turned over to see Mac carrying two shopping bags, two take out bags and a drink tray. He was still half asleep, but jumped out of bed to help. He had forgotten about the plug and yelped as he jogged to the door. "You just take the food; I got everything else," Mac told him and Daryl put the bags on the small table by the window. 

"How was your meeting, Mac? Did you make a deal?" Daryl asked as he watched Mac lay the two shopping bags on the bed, the take the drinks out of the carrier. 

"Went fine; didn't discuss details. We're gonna meet him tonight and hammer out the particulars. How'd you sleep?"

"Slept great Mac. I think the plug helped; once I got used to it. I like being filled up." He last part he said quietly and with a blush on his cheeks.

Mac took Daryl by the back of the head and pulled him close. "I know you do sweet boy, and after you eat, daddy's gonna keep you filled up for the rest of the day. How does that sound?" Daryl's wide smile made Mac laugh. "So eager for my dick, aren't you? You were such a good boy for me earlier; sucking me off in the truck, coming in your pants so you wouldn't make a mess, and wearing that plug so you'd be good and ready for me. I got you a little reward for later."

"Thank you Mac; thank you for everything. I . . . I . . . I always want to be there for you when you need me. I'll do anything for you."

Mac took Daryl's mouth and fucked it hard with his tongue. "You are an absolute fucking dream Daryl; better than any whore I ever had." Daryl blushed again and buried his face in Mac's neck. "Do you want me to take the plug out, or keep it in while you eat?"

"Keep it in please," Daryl asked quietly.

"If that's what you want; I won't complain." He slapped Daryl on the ass and sat him down at the table. Mac sat down across from him and handed him one of the bags and a drink. "This one is yours. Got you a couple of cheeseburgers and fries, you're gonna need your strength so I want you to eat it all."

"Thank you; I'm fucking starving." Daryl dug right in and devoured his first cheeseburger in under a minute. 

"Shit! Maybe I should have got you three burgers." Mac said and laughed at Daryl as he shoved a handful of fries in his mouth. 

"Mac, I ain't eat in seven hours; I'd carve my own fucking pig if you set one in front of me." Mac thought about that for a minute and remembered something Merle had told him.

"You hunt, don't ya?" he asked Daryl.

"Mmhmm, been hunting for myself since I was around seven or eight. Just small critters at first; rabbit, squirrel. Got a few quail and ducks too. Got my first deer when I was fourteen; a fucking three hundred fifty pound, ten-point buck. Can you believe that shit!" Daryl's face was full of pride and Mac smiled at his happiness.

"Holy fuck! You got pictures right? Shit, Merle got a picture of you with it, didn't he?"

"Merle weren't there; he was in juvie. Daddy was on a bender somewhere. I was by myself; no witnesses." He hung his head slightly, but still continued to eat.

"So what did you do with it? There's no way a fourteen-year-old kid carried a three hundred fifty-pound buck on his shoulders."

Daryl shrugged. "I skinned and gutted it where it fell. I had a backpack with me, so I cut out all the meat and fit all I could in it; had to leave some, but I got most of it. Sold some to the butcher in town; got a good bit of money for it, and gave the rest to my neighbor. She kept it in her freezer for me; made it into stews and stuff and I'd go to her house and eat when Daddy and Merle weren't home. She taught me how to prepare it and cook it. I got this recipe where I season the meat, then slow roast it and put it in a casserole with root vegetables."

Daryl had finally finished his lunch and was leaning back in his chair watching Mac's mouth move as he chewed. "Don't know if you've ever had venison before, but it's real good; especially the way I make it. I could fix some for ya sometime, if ya want."

"No, I never eat venison before, but I'd love to try it. When we get back you should go hunting, bring one back and cook it up for us. If this thing with Tommy works out; we'll have a party, whatcha say?"

"Yeah Mac, sounds good; just wanna make ya happy." Mac put his hand on Daryl's knee.

"Ya do baby, ya do. Why don't you clean this mess up, then meet me out on the balcony and we'll have a smoke before I give you your special present."

"Yes Mac." Mac grabbed his smokes and watched Daryl from outside the sliding door. As Daryl cleaned up the lunch mess, Mac thought about what he was going to do to him. He had bought a special outfit for him to wear to the meeting with Tommy tonight, but also a few items that he wanted to experiment with. Once Daryl was done, he got his smokes and headed for the balcony door; forgetting that he was completely naked. Mac laughed and held the door closed; he pointed down at Daryl's exposed cock.

"Put on your pants or a towel. I don't want anybody seeing what's mine." Daryl blushed and turned to grab his pants that were still laying on the floor by the bed. He pulled them up his legs, but didn't button or zip them; he would be taking them off again soon. Once outside, he lit his cigarette as Mac lit his second one. 

"Thank you again, for bringing me with you. I missed you so much last week." Daryl said as he took a long drag off his smoke.

Mac hummed to himself. "I know ya did; I missed that nice, tight ass and that hot mouth." He stood in front of Daryl and put his hands on his hips. "I'm gonna make sure we ain't gonna be apart like that again. I almost went crazy without a warm place to put my dick." Mac pulled Daryl closer and rutted against him. "Come on sweet boy; I want to show you what I bought for us." Daryl followed him back into the room; Mac pointed to the bed and told Daryl to sit. He grabbed the bag he wanted and gave it to Daryl. "Go ahead, take a look."

Daryl opened the bag eagerly and his eyes fell out of his head. "Holy shit Mac!" He dumped the items on the bed. "I'm not sure I know what this stuff is."

Mac picked up one piece and gave it to Daryl to hold. "This is a ball gag. This part goes in your mouth, and it fastens behind you head." Mac then picked up another piece. "This is a flogger." Daryl gave Mac a frightened look, and moved away from him on the bed. "Don't be afraid baby. This isn't to hurt or punish you with. I will never use this on you in anger; you trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah Mac, but I don't want ya to beat me. Please don't do it." Daryl was on the verge of tears.

"Calm down Daryl. I ain't gonna beat you. I thought we could start off with just a spanking; I know you like getting spanked." Daryl smiled shyly and blushed. "This is purely sexual; to give you pleasure, and me. You like the things I do to you, right? This is just something new to try. If you don't like it, I'll use it on Merle; maybe it'll make him work harder."

Daryl cracked a smile; Mac may not be in love with him, but he always took care of him, and he had Daryl's trust. "Okay, I'll give it a try, but you'll stop if I need you too?"

"Yes Daryl; I would never hurt you more than you can take. If you're hurt, we'd have to wait till you healed up before I could fuck you again, and I don't like having to wait to fuck you." 

Daryl stood up and let his pants drop to the floor, then Mac stood and took his mouth fiercely. "Take off my clothes," he growled into Daryl's ear, and the younger man unbuttoned his shirt. Once it was on the floor, Daryl's hand went to Mac's pants and soon they were on the floor too. Mac put the ball gag in Daryl's mouth and secured it behind his head. "Bend over the bed and put your palms out. Spread your legs and stick that pretty ass out a bit." Daryl did what Mac commanded and waited to see what would happen. 

Mac removed Daryl's plug, and picked up the flogger, swinging it around a few times. He had never used one before; he had found his fists best for hitting, but this was different. Daryl never drove him to anger like all those other whores had, and the image of Daryl bent over and waiting to be speared by his cock made him hard, not angry. "Alright sweet boy, just relax for me." Mac gently ran the braided horse hair tails down Daryl's back and saw the man's entire body shiver. Mac’s dick throbbed and he stood between the other man's legs, rubbing his rock hard dick against the crack of Daryl's ass. 

Daryl moaned through the gag as Mac ran the flogger over his ass cheeks. "Just relax," Mac told him in a surprisingly soothing voice, then took a step back. The tails slapped against Daryl's ass and he shivered. This felt different than his daddy's belt; it stung, but it wasn't painful. His dick twitched at the sensation, and he thought this might be something he would like to do again. The second strike felt even better; his dick was getting harder and his body was flush with arousal. Mac spanked him a few more times before he paused.

"You want me to stop?" he asked Daryl, who shook his head violently and whined.

"Please don't stop," he said, his voice muffled around the gag.

"Such a good little slut," Mac said and rubbed Daryl's red ass cheeks. "I won't stop, but I'm not gonna be able to hold out much longer. I need to fuck you, hard and raw; I'm gonna wreck your ass." Daryl's whole body went limp and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when he heard Mac's words; he knew the man always followed through on his promises. Mac continued to spank him, each time a little harder than before. Daryl buried his face in the mattress and moaned. Then he heard something hit the floor and Mac pulled him up and against his chest. 

"On the bed; hands and knees slut," Mac said and pushed him down onto the mattress. Daryl scrambled onto his hands and knees and scooted back to the edge of the bed. Mac leaned down and took the ball gag out of Daryl's mouth. "I wanna hear you scream when I rip you apart." Daryl hadn't had a chance to prep himself or lube up, and he knew this was gonna hurt like bitch; images of the first time Mac had taken him, on the couch in his living room, flashed through his mind. He hoped that after being with Mac for this long, he could handle it better.

Mac pushed Daryl's legs out as far as they could go and lined the head of his cock up with Daryl's tight hole. He pushed in hard and fast and Daryl gasped. The pain and burning lasted only a few moments, because Mac had fucked him rough from the very start. It didn't take him long to adjust anymore; the man fucked him till he was raw every time, and as disturbing as it may be, Daryl fucking loved it that way. 

"I love this fucking hole, slut. You've got the tightest, warmest ass I've ever had. I'm gonna fucking rip this hole open; you fucking love it when I make it hurt, don't you slut." Daryl could only whimper his response; Mac's pounding left him a writhing, panting mess, but he was able to let out a yell when Mac hit his prostate. "I'm gonna fucking cum, slut; you know what to do."

Daryl reached down and took his own dick in his hand. He barely had the strength to stroke himself, and was unable to get the job done before Mac shot his load inside him. Fortunately, he didn't have to keep trying, because the force of Mac's orgasm pulled Daryl's out of him. He screamed Mac's name until he was horse, and when Mac pulled out, he collapsed face down in the mattress. Daryl felt the bed dip with the weight of Mac's body, and sensed the man at his side. "You are absolutely amazing Daryl. I've never come so hard as I do when I fuck you. You're fucking beautiful, sweet boy; you know just how to please daddy, don't you?"

Daryl turned his head; he couldn't keep the smile off his face. The only thing that could make him feel better than being fucked by Mac, was being praised by him. "I try my best daddy. Always want to please you, never gonna stop that." Mac took Daryl roughly by the back of the head.

"I love that about you Daryl. I could fucking fall in love with you." Mac kissed him brutally; biting his lips and drawing blood. Daryl moaned into the man's mouth and wrapped one arm around his waist. When Mac released him, he licked at the small drop of blood on the side of Daryl's mouth. "I need a nap; why don't you put on some clothes and get some ice and drinks out of the vending machine, and when you get back you can climb in here with me until it's time to get ready to meet Tommy." 

Daryl was excited at the prospect of getting to share the bed with Mac; they had never done that before. He quickly put his jeans and tee shirt back on and took a few bills from Mac's wallet. His body was on autopilot the entire time he was gone; he couldn't stop hoping that when he got in bed with Mac, he might be allowed to lay in his arms as they slept.


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Mac prepare for their meeting, and Daryl says something he immediately regrets.

Part Six

 

When Daryl's eyes opened three hours later, Mac was laying on his stomach with his arm across Daryl's chest. Daryl looked at the other man; he was facing Daryl and looked just as he had in the truck early that same morning. Daryl sighed to himself; he was so in love with this man it was pathetic. He knew exactly what kind of man Mac was and what he was capable of. Mac reminded him so much of his father at certain times, it was scary, but Mac had never hurt him. Mac always took care of him, to the point that he had forced Merle to back off of the verbal and emotional abuse; no one had ever protected him or made him feel safe before, but that was exactly what this man had done. How could he not fall in love with him? 

Soon Mac began to stir and his arm left Daryl's body. "Hey sweet boy; what time is it?"

"It's a little after five. What time to we have to meet Tommy?" Daryl asked as he turned onto his side to face the other man.

"Not till midnight, but we'll need to eat at some point before we go, and we have to talk." Mac cupped Daryl's cheek in his palm and Daryl became worried.

"Okay, what's going on?" Daryl just knew that Mac was going to tell him something awful, like he had decided that he didn't want Daryl anymore, or that he was going to make him find his own way home.

"It's about Tommy mostly.” Mac said. “Remember you asked if he was gonna want something in return for dealing around campus for me?" Daryl nodded his head. "Well, what he's gonna want is you. Tommy's always liked young men and boys, and I'm the only person who knows that about him. If I had to make a delivery out of town, he would always come with me. He knew he couldn't do that shit in Cainville, so he took those opportunities to get him some fag ass, and nobody ever found out about it."

"I'll stay here then," Daryl told him. "He doesn't have to know I'm here."

Mac shook his head. "I want you there because I want you to see how I make my deals. You have to learn how to handle these people and not let them run over you or rob you blind; like your brother tried to do to me. Hell, the only reason Merle's still alive is because of you; your sweet ass saved his fucking life. I've killed men, and women who have crossed me; I want you to see that sometimes it ain't worth it to give somebody a second chance."

"Whatever you want Mac; I wanna make you proud." Daryl moved closer to Mac and nuzzled his head against the man's shoulder.

"You will sweet boy; you are too smart and have too much potential to not make me a proud daddy," Mac kissed the top of his head. "Let's take a shower, then we can go get some food." Daryl eagerly jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. 

The water was already warming up when Mac walked in; he took Daryl by the wrist and they stepped into the tub together. Mac put his arms around Daryl's body and pulled him under the spray to get them both wet, then handed Daryl the soap and a washcloth. "Do me first, then I'll do you," he said and winked at the other man. Daryl smirked and soaped up the cloth. Mac turned around and Daryl started by washing his back, shoulders and arms. Daryl massaged the knotted muscles as his hands moved along Mac's body and the man moaned and leaned back into Daryl's touch.

"You're good with your fingers darlin'. I may buy a damn massage table to keep at the warehouse."

Daryl chuckled. "I'll give you a massage anytime you want Mac, but I ain't touching Merle or Jessie."

"Damn straight you're not. I’m not sharing you with nobody." 

Then Daryl moved down to wash Mac's ass and legs. He ran the washcloth between his ass cheeks and nudged his hole; Mac gasped in surprise. "Feeling bold, Daryl?" He turned around and Daryl's eyes were as big as saucers.

"I'm sorry Mac; I just couldn't help it. I like touching you." He knew Mac wasn't the type of man who would want another man near his ass, not even Daryl, but he hoped that would change someday.

"Don't apologize Daryl. I never really liked being touched, but it ain't too bad when you do it; just keep going." Daryl went back to washing Mac and smiled to himself; Mac's words had given him a burst of pride, and he was feeling confident that his hope was still alive. He washed Mac's hair and then switched places with him. Mac took his time washing Daryl's body; he slid the soapy cloth across the broad expanse of Daryl's back and shoulders. Daryl relaxed into Mac's touch, as he always did. Daryl had never liked being touched either, but then again, no one had ever touched him the way this man did. 

After their shower, the two men dressed and got ready to go eat. Daryl was wearing his loose jeans and tank top; a sliver of skin below his navel showing. Mac licked his lips and stepped up to Daryl. "You are my favorite thing in the world Daryl." He pulled the other man close and kissed him hard and rough. "You belong to me, and I'm never letting you go sweet boy. If I see anybody looking at you, they're gonna regret it."

"You don't have to worry; nobody looks at me like that." Daryl answered.

Mac shook his head. "If I look at you like that, I guarantee other people are looking at you like that. You're fucking sexy as hell Daryl, and nobody gets to see you but me; nobody touches you or fucks you but me." Mac kissed him one more time, then grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him out the door.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac drove them to a sports bar he had noticed across from campus; it was full of drunk, obnoxious college kids, of course, and Mac noticed Daryl's eyes darting around the room; he could tell Daryl was nervous about being around so many people. He lightly kicked the other man under the table to get his attention. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, there's just a lot of people here is all. Not used to that."

"These kids are your age; you shouldn't feel uncomfortable around them. Is there something else that's bothering you?"

"They may be my age, but they ain't nothing like me. They grew up in good homes with good parents. They had friends and made good grades; I didn't have none of that."

"I didn't either, and we've both made it this far in spite of it. You're smart enough, you can still go to school if you want."

Daryl looked around at all the other kids, laughing, drinking, and having fun, then shook his head. "Naw Mac. I'm happy being with you and I don't think I could learn the things I need to know from some professor. Nobody could teach me like you."

The waitress came to their table and Mac ordered them each a beer and a large order of hot wings to share. "There's stuff those professors can teach ya that I can't,” he said to Daryl 

"Probably, but it won't be anything practical. Everything I need to know I either already know or gonna learn from you. That's all I need."

Mac shook his head, but let it go. They didn't speak at all after the waitress brought their food; Daryl still seemed nervous being around the college crowd, and Mac was regretting bringing him here. He always wanted Daryl to feel safe and confident in his surroundings.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

After dinner, they went back to the motel where Mac brought out the second bag from the sex store. “I got you something special to wear tonight." 

He handed Daryl the bag and the man smiled at him, grabbed it and sat on the bed. When he dumped the contents onto the mattress his jaw dropped to the floor. "Do you need me to show you what all this is?" Mac asked him.

"I think I can figure it out, but . . . wow! Are you sure you want me to wear this in front of him? You said he'd want me; you said he couldn't have me."

Mac knelt in front of Daryl and stroked his cheek. "He ain't gonna have you sweet boy. I swear to you no one's gonna touch you but me. This is to show him who you belong to; to let him know that this ass is not up for negotiation. You don't have to worry about him; I'll be right there next to you. I'll always keep you safe baby."

Mac leaned forward and kissed Daryl chastely. "Now go ahead and put it on. I want to see how delicious you look in this." Daryl took off his clothes and put on the black leather shorts, then the matching mesh half top; the shorts hugged his package perfectly, and Daryl's exposed stomach made Mac drool. He looked like a hot little street corner whore, and Mack wanted to shove his cock as far down that tight, hot throat as he could. Instead, he wrapped his arms around him and ran his fingers down the exposed skin of Daryl's sides. 

"You look like fucking sin Daryl, and when we get back here, I am gonna fucking wreck you. You are my whore Daryl, only mine." Mac rested his forehead on Daryl's. "I wanna hear you say it."

"I'm yours Mac," Daryl whispered. "Only yours; don't wanna belong to no one else. I don't wanna be touched by nobody but you; I love you." Mack took a step back and looked at Daryl. The man was looking back at him with something that Mac didn’t recognize. Without saying a word, he grabbed his smokes and went out to the balcony, leaving Daryl alone and regretting what he had just done.


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac has his meeting with Tommy. He and Daryl contemplate their relationship.

Part Seven

 

The ride to the warehouse was a stressful one for Daryl. When Mac returned to the room he took his gun and some meth from the lock box, and two more items from the pile that had been dumped on the bed. He placed a black leather collar around Daryl's neck and attached a chain lead to it, then took a pair of handcuffs and hooked them to his belt loop. 

Mac hadn't said a word since he had come in from the balcony, but he didn't seem angry. He seemed frustrated and stressed out, and Daryl wanted to tell Mac how sorry he was for what he had said, but thought it might not be a good idea at the moment. 

When they arrived at the warehouse, Mac checked the address Tommy gave him and confirmed it was the right place. Tommy hadn't arrived yet, but Mac knew he would be late; Tommy was always late for everything. He got out of the car and went around to open Daryl's door, leading him out by the chain connected to his collar. Daryl followed him willingly; the feel of the collar and being led around by Mac was arousing, and he could feel his cock getting hard. 

Once inside the building, Mac led him to the center of the room. He faced the young man and released his hold on the chain. Mac looked at him hungrily and noticed the bulge in Daryl's tight leather shorts. "Turn around," he commanded.

Daryl didn't say a word, just did as he was told. Mac grabbed his arms and pulled them around to his back; Daryl audibly moaned when he felt the handcuffs lock around his wrists. "Look at me," Mac commanded once again.

Daryl turned back around and Mac put his hands on his shoulders, pushing him down to his knees. He unfastened his pants and let them fall to the floor, then pushed his boxer briefs down to reveal his big, hard cock. "Open your mouth sweet boy, daddy's got something special for ya."

Daryl eagerly opened his mouth and looked up at Mac with wide, lust-filled eyes. Mac laid the tip of his cock on Daryl's tongue and watched as the young man's eyes fluttered. "Such a beautiful, little slut." Mac crooned as Daryl eagerly lapped at his slit, like a kitten with a bowl of milk. 

Mac's head rolled back onto his neck as he concentrated of the feeling of Daryl's mouth sucking gently at his head. He loved when Daryl touched him; he loved it in a way he couldn't explain, even to himself. When Daryl had brushed his hole in the shower earlier, his brain had fogged up, and he had no idea what that meant.

He didn't want to think about that now, so he wrapped his fingers in Daryl's hair and pushed his face down to meet his pelvis. Daryl gagged at the harshness of Mac's movement, and as he looked up at him, Daryl's eyes began to water; it was the most beautiful thing Mac had ever seen in his life. He held Daryl's face against him and pumped his hips rigorously as Daryl struggled to breathe.

Between Mac's moans and Daryl's muffled cries, neither man heard the warehouse door open. "Well what do we have here?" Tommy said as he watched Mac fuck Daryl's mouth. "He's a pretty one Mac. Did you bring me a present?"

Mac's head snapped back toward Tommy; he growled low in his throat and then cried out as he shot his load down Daryl's throat. He pulled his now flaccid cock out of the man's mouth and quickly tucked himself back into his underwear. Leaving Daryl on his knees, flushed and panting, Mac walked up to Tommy and promptly punched him square in the face.

"You don't look at him motherfucker! He's mine, and you don't fucking touch him or look at him!" Mac yelled as he stood over Tommy's prone body. He bent over the man and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "I will kill you Tommy, you know I will." He let go of Tommy and he fell to the floor hard. 

Mac moved quickly back to Daryl, and dropping to his knees in front of the younger man, kissed him hard; he tasted himself inside Daryl's mouth and it made his limp dick twitch. "I told you no one else will ever touch you, and I meant it. Do you trust me?"

Daryl slowly opened his eyes. "With everything I have daddy."

"Alright then sweet boy. You stay right here; don't move and keep your head down. Just listen and pay attention. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes daddy; anything you want." Daryl whispered. Mac kissed his forehead and stood to face Tommy, who was now standing on two shaky legs.

"Let's get this over with asshole. I got better things to do than waste my night talking to your bitch ass." Mac pulled two folding chairs from the corner at sat one next to Daryl and one across from him. As Tommy sat down, Mac stroked Daryl's soft hair and began to calm down.

"Here's my offer, take it or leave it. I will give you one percent of what you bring in, and a little bit of product for yourself. Now all that depends on how reliable you are Tommy boy. I'm gonna give you enough tonight for a few free samples; you pass 'em out to anyone who's interested and take orders. I should have enough stashed at the hotel for any orders that come in tomorrow. You call me and let me know what you're gonna need and I'll get it ready for ya. You can come by the hotel tomorrow night and we'll settle things. That acceptable to you?"

Tommy sat holding his busted lip and bleeding nose. "Yeah Mac; sounds perfect. Thank you for being so generous and bringing me back in."

"Consider yourself lucky Tommy, but I'm gonna have eyes on you." Mac took Daryl's chain in his hand and stood up. "We'll figure out a delivery schedule tomorrow." He yanked on the chain and Daryl stood on his feet, head still down and wrists still bound. Mac patted Tommy on the shoulder as they walked past him toward the door. "You take it easy now Tommy, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to ya."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was still blissed out from the fucking he had received from Mac, and when they got to the truck, Mac removed the cuffs from his wrists and helped him inside. "I'm so proud of you sweet boy. You were very good tonight," he said to Daryl as they pulled out onto the road. "Did you pay attention and listen to what I did?"

"Yes Mac. You gave him an incentive to be loyal; you offered him a bit of profit and free merchandise. You gave him the impression that you trust him, but threatened him if he crosses you."

"Very good. Tommy's known me for a lot of years and he knows what I'm capable of; he's seen it firsthand, but I've never had to make an example out of him. I hit him because of what he said about you. We'll discuss it more once we get back home." He looked over and saw that Daryl was rubbing his wrists and rolling his shoulders.

"Did I hurt you Daryl?" He asked, concerned.

"No Mac; I'm fine, just never been handcuffed before."

"Did you like it?" Mac asked him.

Daryl blushed and looked down at the floor bed. "Yeah, I liked it a lot."

"Good," Mac replied and sat his palm on Daryl's thigh. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat I guess," Daryl answered him.

"Alright, I'll find a drive-thru and get us something to eat. You just stay quiet and be a good boy for me Daryl."

Mac pulled into the Sonic parking lot and found a space right by the door. He ordered hot dogs, onion rings and Cherry Limeades for both of them. The girl who delivered the food to the truck looked at Daryl curiously, but took a couple steps back when Mac growled at her. Daryl held the bags of food on his lap as Mac paid her and they were out of there before she made it back inside. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl carried the food while Mac carried the drinks as they walked from the truck to their room. Once they were inside and the drink tray and bags were on the table, Daryl stood off to the side watching Mac get everything out and ready. "Would you like to go out and have a smoke Daryl?"

"Yes, please," he begged. Mac laughed to himself.

"Alright, why don't you have two and when you come back, we'll play a little. If you're not too tired, that is."

"Never too tired for that Mac," Daryl said.

"Hey," Mac said getting Daryl's attention before he went outside. "Turn the light off in here and out there. I'll turn on the light in the bathroom so we can see. I don't want anybody else seeing you like that." Daryl did what he was told and then walked outside with his pack and lighter.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

He was still reeling from the face fucking Mac had given him. His lips were numb and his jaw was aching, but it was so worth it. He loved everything Mac did to him, no matter what it was or how it was done. He had been raised to be submissive; his father and Merle had both drilled it into his head that he was worthless and the only thing he was good for was following orders, but he had never gotten pleasure out of it, until now.

With Mac it seemed like a give and take relationship. Mac gave Daryl attention, affection, instruction, and fucked him the way Daryl liked it. Daryl gave Mac his loyalty, obedience, and was at his beck and call for anything he asked for. He had never given Mac any real reason to be angry with him, and had been told many times how much Mac appreciated his obedience.

Daryl was grateful that everything was normal between them after what he had confessed. He hoped that Mac could forget it and they could just move along like nothing had happened; he hadn't meant to say it, but he was unable to stop it from spilling out of his mouth. He then stomped out his second cigarette and dropped the butt to the ground below the balcony, then went back inside. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac watched Daryl walk outside; he was the most beautiful thing Mac had ever seen or touched in his miserable life. Daryl's words had been playing on a loop in his mind since he heard them, and his head hurt just thinking about it. Daryl had never said no to him; had never rejected him, and that alone meant something to Mac. Daryl begged for Mac; he begged for anything and everything he could get from him. 

He sat at the table eating his food and thinking about the meeting with Tommy. He knew the man would make an ass of himself when he saw Daryl, and Mac was prepared for that; looking forward to it even, but he had not expected his anger to be so intense. He wanted to rip Tommy's throat out for the words he said and the leering tone in his voice. 

Mac had no idea what love was; he had never seen it or experienced it. He assumed it was something he was incapable of; if it even existed at all. When he thought about Daryl; touched him, fucked him, it felt different in his mind. Fucking a man was something he had never considered until he saw Daryl's baby face and tight, young body.

He had taken possession of the younger man, but would have let him go if he had asked for his freedom. All the women he had fucked in Cainville had begged to be set free; they had screamed and fought, and tried to trick him into letting them go, but he thrived on that. Keeping Daryl against his will or hurting him, was not on Mac's agenda.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl came back inside and sat at the table across from Mac; the other man shoved the last bite of his hot dog in his mouth and got up to throw away his trash. Daryl sighed and took his food out of the bag. "Uh uh. Don't touch that food sweet boy." Daryl looked up at Mac with surprise when he sat back down in his seat. "I want you on your knees right beside me."

Daryl did as he was told; Mac looked down at him and stroked his cheek. "I'm gonna feed you and I want you to jerk that beautiful dick while I do." Daryl was still hard from before, but not knowing what Mac had planned for him, he had set it in the back of his mind. 

"Thank you daddy," he said quietly. 

"Go ahead," Mac said to him calmly, "take yourself out and let me see you." Daryl pushed the tight leather shorts down below his balls and looked into Mac's eyes as he began to twist the head of his cock; collecting pre come and sliding it down his shaft to the base. He was trembling under his own touch and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

"Open your mouth baby," Mac said in a deep voice, and Daryl did. Mac cut off a piece of the hot dog and laid it on Daryl's tongue. Daryl closed his mouth and moaned deep in his chest as he chewed. Mac's cock twitched in his pants and he knew he would be pounding Daryl's pretty ass soon. 

Mac's eyes went from Daryl's blissed out face to his right hand pumping his cock; he couldn't decide which was a more beautiful sight as Daryl moaned and shook; his Adam's apple bobbing with every swallow. Daryl was fondling his balls now and Mac could tell he was close to cumming. 

He reached down, grabbing his own dick and squeezed it hard. Closing his eyes, Mac saw stars. "Cum for me sweet boy; cum for me and I'll fuck you though the bed."

Daryl's dick spasmed and thick ropes of cum spurted from the head all over his hand and stomach. "Oh God Mac! Fuck!" He screamed as he continued pumping his cock until it was empty. Daryl fell forward and rested his forehead on Mac's thigh; breathing hard, he wrapped his arms around the man's legs and collapsed in a heap on the floor at Mac's feet.

Mac ran his fingers through Daryl' sweat soaked hair. "Oh sweet boy; that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He lifted Daryl's face to meet his. "Thank you for that." 

Daryl smiled up at him; he craved Mac's praise now, and was happy that he was good enough to receive it. "Now, I think I owe you a good, proper fucking. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I can handle anything you want to give me Daddy. Please fuck me; I want you to fuck me the way you like."

"That's my boy," Mac said and leaned down to take Daryl's lips. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed."

Always obedient, Daryl shimmied out of the shorts and pulled the shirt over his head. He stood facing the bed and bent over exposing his tight, sweet hole. When he heard the sound of Mac's belt buckle, his hole throbbed with need. "Please daddy! I can't wait anymore!"

"Always eager for my cock," Mac said in a low, lustful voice. He almost told Daryl how much he loved that about him, but he couldn't use that word; not yet anyway. "Am I a good daddy, Daryl?"

"Yes! Yes!" Daryl answered in a strangled, desperate cry. 

Mac stood behind Daryl and rubbed his dick up and down Daryl's crack. "See what you do to me? You already got me so close to cumming baby; I won't last long, but I'm gonna give my sweet boy what he wants."

Daryl took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles; he fought tensing up when Mac's engorged head breeched him, but the man gently rubbed his back and Daryl let him slip inside. Mac didn't move once he was fully sheathed and continued to rub Daryl's back. "You're so good to me Daryl; so willing, so pliable to all my demands. You truly are my dream come true." 

He leaned down and kissed the shell of Daryl's ear then stood up; taking a deep breath, he pulled out and pushed back in as hard as he could. Daryl screamed out when the pain hit him, but it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Mac fisted the chain lead in his hand and jerked on it, causing Daryl to gasp unexpectedly.

Daryl didn't expect Mac to jerk his chain, and it was a shock, but not an unwelcome one. Mac had been trying a lot of new things on this road trip, and the way he had gotten hard when Mac put the collar on had been the most arousing so far. 

Mac hit Daryl's prostate with force and he was pushed further into the bed with every thrust. "Can you cum again?" Mac asked him in quick, panting breathes. Letting the lead drop from his hand, he gripped Daryl's hips and moved him up and down his shaft as he snapped his hips with precision.

"Yes! I wanna cum again! Please Mac!" Daryl reached down between his body and the mattress and gripped his cock. He pumped himself ragged trying to keep up with the pace Mac had set, but it was impossible.

"I'm gonna cum Daryl; better hurry up." Mac's voice rumbled like thunder, and he came with a roar. Daryl was pushed further into the bed by the force of Mac's orgasm but continued stroking himself the best he could. When Mac was done he slowly pulled out of Daryl and noticed he was jerking his dick like a madman.

"Let me help you," he said to Daryl and rolled the man onto his back. Getting down on his knees, Mac took Daryl's cock in his mouth. He stroked the base and moved his tongue around the tip, down the length, and back up again. Over and over he sucked and licked Daryl's cock until he came down Mac's throat, crying out the man's name.

Mac swallowed every drop of Daryl that he could and savored it like it was the finest whiskey. When Daryl laid still on the bed, Mac climbed in next to him and laid on his side facing Daryl. "You taste so good sweet boy. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yaaasss," Daryl moaned; he felt both high and drunk, and could barely form proper words. "That was fucking incredible Mac, but you didn't have to do that."

"I know. Like I said before; you’re good to me, better than anyone else ever has. I want you to know that it means a lot to me." He nudged Daryl toward him and lay the man's head on his chest. 

"Go to sleep baby; we can sleep all day tomorrow if you want to, but you ain't got nothing to worry about. I'll take care of you."


	8. Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl asks Mac a question.

Part Eight

 

The next morning, Mac woke up with Daryl's face buried in his neck. The younger man had one arm draped across Mac's body and was snoring softly. He had never woken up that way before; with someone in his arms, and it felt strangely comforting. 

Mac never thought he would have someone who loved him; who was willing to be with him despite who and what he was. He was aware that he had problems, and knew that there wasn't anything about him that could be considered normal, but then again, Daryl was kinda the same way in a sense.

He loved the way Daryl made him feel; he still couldn't put a name on what was going on in his head, but it made him feel good. Mac looked down at Daryl as he slept; he looked beautiful. There wasn't an expression he had ever seen on the other man's face that didn't make him look like a goddamn angel.

As if he could feel the heat of Mac's eyes on him, Daryl began to stir in his arms. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled. "Good morning," he said sleepily.

Mac brushed his hand across Daryl's cheek. "Good morning, sweet boy. How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm. I feel good." Daryl said as he nuzzled further into Mac's neck, and let his lips linger on his skin. "What's the plan for today?"

Mac reluctantly pulled himself away from Daryl and sat up. "I'm starving; why don't you get some money outta my wallet and go get breakfast. Whatever you want; I don't care, just be sure and get coffee."

"I'm starving too," Daryl said as he crawled out of bed. He walked across the room and took his sleeveless flannel and a pair of underwear out of his bag. "How much do you want me to take?"

"I don't care; take as much as you think you'll need. Get plenty of food; I don't plan on either of us leaving this room again until we check out."

Daryl looked at him shyly as he pulled his pants up. "I like that idea," he said. After he was dressed, he picked up Mac's wallet from the table and took out a twenty.

"Take more than that Daryl. I don't want you to get caught short."

Daryl was a little shocked at Mac's generosity, but didn't contradict him. He shoved ten more dollars in his pocket and grabbed the keys to the truck. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait a minute," Mac said and got out of bed. He strode up to Daryl and kissed him filthy. "Now you can go sweet boy. Bring back something good."

After Daryl left, Mac took his phone out of his pants pocket and dialed Jesse's cell, then put his pants on. After three rings, Jesse picked up the call. "Hey Mac, how's it going?"

"Good so far. Met with Tommy last night; I gave him some shit to pass out and he's gonna call me later to tell me how it went. How's things there?"

"Things are good; I worked overnight to make enough to send to Tommy, so we can take care of any orders he gets."

"Good thinking. Those goddamn college kids are gonna buy me a new truck," he said laughing. "How's Merle doing?"

"Being a little, whiny bitch like always. He's pissed as fuck that you took Daryl with you. He's jealous that you're teaching his brother the business and not him. I had to stop myself from knocking the fuck out of him last night."

“Ya should have; wouldn't have bothered me a bit. Don't be afraid to do what you have to; you gotta keep his ass in line."

"Sure thing boss. When are you coming back?"

"Probably tomorrow sometime; it depends on Tommy. I'll give you a call and let you know. I want Merle at the warehouse when I get there. I'm gonna have a little talk with him."

"Sure thing Mac; I'll make sure he's there."

"Good. I gotta go; talk to ya later, man."

Mac ended the call with Jesse, grabbed his smokes and went out to the balcony. Watching the parking lot for Daryl's return, he thought about Merle. He promised Daryl that his brother would never know about them, and he was gonna keep that promise, but after these last few days, he knew it would be harder to keep once they were back home.

Everything had changed for him since meeting Daryl. To be completely honest, he had thought about him long before that day at Merle's house, and sometimes felt guilty for what he had done. That was also something that was different for Mac; he had never felt guilty for anything he had ever done before.

Well, he had felt guilty about Regina for a while, but that's why he started using the meth in the first place. But he left all that behind when he moved to Georgia; he knew it wouldn't curb his appetite for death and destruction, but he needed to get away from all those memories, and make new ones. 

He saw the truck pull in and park close to the side door. Disposing of his cigarette, he returned to the room and went to the elevator to help Daryl. When the doors opened, Daryl stood there with a box of donuts, a bag of bagels, a drink carrier with four large coffees, and a small paper bag.

"Holy shit. Gimme some of that; you're gonna drop it." Mac said and took the drinks and the box of donuts. "You got enough food to feed an army."

"Yeah, you said you didn't want to leave the room today, and I thought that we'd spend some time working up an appetite, ya know."

Mac opened the door to their room and let Daryl enter first. "Smart thinking; eating and fucking sound like a great way to spend the day." 

They sat at the table together; each eating a bagel with cream cheese and sipping on their coffee. Daryl had something on his mind ever since they arrived in Murfreesboro, but had kept it to himself. He realized that this would be as good a time as any to bring it up to Mac.

"Can I ask you a question," he said quietly.

"Of course sweet boy, but if it's something I don't want to talk about, I won't."

"Fair enough," Daryl said and composed his thoughts for a moment. "It's about what happened at the truck stop. Why did you kiss me in front of all those people? I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us?"

Mac wasn't surprised by Daryl's question; he had been expecting it. "I never said I didn't want anyone to know. You want to hide it from Merle; if anybody saw us, you know he would find out." Daryl nodded his head.

He paused for a moment; looking at Daryl, he didn't quite know what to say. "Back in Utah, I fucked every bitch in the desert. Everybody knew who I was and what I was; I didn't hide shit from anybody. I'm not used to hiding who I'm fucking. I couldn't give a fuck less about Merle and what he thinks. I would just as soon get rid of his ass permanently, but I promised you I wouldn't. You give a shit about him and what he thinks of you, even though you know I would keep him from doing or saying anything to you about it. I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it whether I want to or not. If it were up to me, I'd take you whenever I want, wherever I want. I don't give a fuck who knows or who sees."

"Second, I never kept a bitch for very long. I always got bored with them. Especially the whiney, rich, lost tourist ones. I like a good fight, but after a while it becomes a pain in my ass, so I just got rid of them. You've been worth keeping around; you're more than just a good fuck. You're smart and you can hold your own with me. You've lasted longer with me than any of those sluts back in Cainville; I admire that."

Daryl had practically stopped eating; he was astonished by the things Mac was saying about him. His heart swelled with pride at the obvious respect Mac had for him. He noticed, however, that Mac's eyes were not on him; they were roaming the room and taking in everything but him.

"Also," Mac said, but hesitated slightly. "Those people didn't know us from Adam; we were strangers to them. I'm pretty sure they didn't give a fuck, and even if they did, I'd have beat the shit out of anyone who said anything about it. No one tells me who I can kiss, or fuck, or be with. Plus, I wanted that damn waitress to know she couldn't have you. You're mine."

Daryl was smiling when Mac finally looked at him. It made Mac feel good to know that he could make the younger man smile. He had never had an interest in making other people happy before, and it made him feel funny.

"Thank you Mac." Daryl said as he finally resumed eating his breakfast.

Mac quirked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Everything; you're teaching me about your business, you got Merle off my back, you brought me here, you take care of me, and you fuck me the way I like it. You treat me better than anyone ever has, and I meant what I said yesterday. Whether you like it or not."

Mac hung his head; he hoped Daryl wouldn't bring that up. Scooting his chair back from the table, he motioned for Daryl to come to him. When Daryl stood before him, Mac pulled him down to straddle his lap, brought Daryl's face to his and kissed his lips hard. 

"Ride me, sweet boy; ride me hard." Mac ripped the flannel shirt from Daryl's body. Buttons flew everywhere and he attacked Daryl's chest, biting and licking. Mac held him by the hips and rubbed their covered cocks together. 

Daryl's head was flung back and his mouth hung open; his hands held a death grip on Mac's shoulders. Suddenly, Mac tore himself away from Daryl and stood up holding the other man by the back of his thighs. He dropped Daryl to his feet when they reached the bed, and Mac stripped off his own clothes in record time.

Mac sat on the bed and took Daryl by the hips, pulling him close. He practically ripped Daryl's pants and boxers down his legs, then scooted back until he hit the headboard. Reaching out for Daryl's hand, Mac pulled him onto the bed and over his body. 

Mac held Daryl by the hips as he lifted him above his hard dick. Daryl held Mac’s length in his hands as he was lowered down. "Ah, ah! Fuck, Mac. You're so fucking big; I love the way you feel inside me." 

When he was balls deep inside Daryl, Mac lifted him up again and slammed him back down. "I love how tight you are around me sweet boy. You squeeze my dick so good." Mac thrust up inside him as Daryl moved his hips up and down, practically bouncing on Mac's cock.

Daryl leaned forward and gripped the headboard to steady himself. Mac ran his hands up and down Daryl's chest and sides, then pulled his face down for a hot, dirty kiss. Their tongues wrapped around each other, but their hips never faltered. They knew each other so well by now; they could do this blindfolded.

They held each other's gaze as Daryl rode Mac like a stallion into the sunset. Daryl was moaning like a whore and it made Mac grow harder inside him. Mac brought his knees up and Daryl leaned back against them and moved his legs to where his feet were flat on the mattress on either side of Mac. 

"I've never seen anything as gorgeous as you Daryl, ever." Mac panted. "You're like a goddamn piece of art; so needy, so desperate to be filled by my cock." He could feel his orgasm coming and started pumping Daryl's cock. "Tell me how my cock feels inside you, Daryl."

Daryl heard Mac's words, but his mind was foggy. He was barely able to comprehend that Mac wanted him to talk. "Fuuck, Mac. I feel like I'm gonna explode; like your cock's gonna fucking blow up and rip me in half. I feel like I'm on a roller coaster and it's flying off the tracks. God! Mac! I'm gonna fucking cum!"

"Me too baby," Mac said. It came out as a whimper, but he didn't give a fuck. "Cum for me Daryl; I want it all over me."

Thank God they were the only people on that floor, because Daryl's screams would have had the police knocking on their door. Mac stroked Daryl through to his end, then exploded inside him. Daryl kept moving above him until his body lay still; Mac then sat up and wrapped his arms around Daryl and kissed him softly.

"I love the way you ride me, sweet boy. You make daddy so fucking happy." You couldn't have wiped the smile off Daryl face; he was beaming from ear to ear.

"All I want to do is make you happy, daddy." Daryl replied and moved to lay on his back when Mac's cock slid out of him. 

"Why don't you finish your breakfast; eat as much as you want and have a cigarette or two, then come to bed." Mac said as he turned on his side and pulled the sheet over him.

"Okay, I'm still starving so I might eat a bit." Daryl said. 

Mac leaned over and kissed Daryl's forehead. "You take your time; ain't neither of us going anywhere."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl crawled into bed next to Mac an hour later. He had spent the time thinking about what the man had said about the diner. He had heard things about Mac when he had first moved to town; things that scared the shit out of him. Rapist and murderer among them, and when he saw him in person for the first time, he didn't doubt everything he had heard was true.

The first-time Mac took him in that house, on the couch, he had been scared shitless; he felt as if his body had been broken into a million pieces, but he went back for more. He went back every time Mac called for him. He always thought that it was Mac's words that had him always rushing to the man's side. No one had ever claimed Daryl before, and Mac had said that he belonged to him.

No one had ever treated him the way Mac did. Mac protected him, listened to him, and talked to him like he had a functioning brain. He had felt Mac's anger and wrath, but he had also felt his tenderness and affection; two things Mac probably didn't realize he was capable of. 

Mac was asleep when Daryl came back in. He stood at the foot of the bed and watched him sleep. Daryl still couldn't believe that he had found someone who loved him, and he did believe that Mac loved him, whether he knew it or not.


	9. Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Mac seal their deal. Mac makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this one. Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and comments, and bookmarked my story. I love you all.

Part Nine

 

Daryl stood at the foot of the bed and watched Mac sleep. He remembered a promise he had made to him in the truck on the way up to Tennessee, and climbed on to the bed as stealthily as he could. Mac was laying on his side, but his legs were twisted around to the front. He carefully climbed up and straddled Mac's legs, just below the knees. 

Mac looked peaceful when he slept; he looked younger and at peace, as if he wasn’t a murdering, psychotic drug dealer. Daryl wished that the man would be able to let go of that life someday. He wanted Mac to have a normal life; a life with boring trips to the grocery store and late nights cuddling on the couch watching shitty movies.

Daryl knew that wasn't in the cards for them; not now, maybe never. He had given Mac his life, his body, and his heart, and would live whatever life he had to in order to remain in the man's life. 

Mac's length was beginning to bloom; the slight smile on his face told Daryl that he was having a very pleasant dream, and Daryl wanted to make it come true. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Mac's cock and lightly swiped the tip with his tongue. Mac's chest moved as he inhaled; he was still sleeping soundly, and Daryl smiled knowing his face was the one in Mac's dream.

Daryl swirled his tongue slowly around Mac's head; his hand gripped his long member tighter and moved up and down. Mac grew harder under his touch and he moaned delicately, lost in his dream. Daryl closed his own eyes and sunk his mouth further down the long, thick cock that he loved. He was going to take his time and give Mac a perfect wake-up call.

He pumped and sucked him lazily, enjoying the opportunity to show Mac how much he truly loved sucking him off. Mac always wanted it hard and fast, and Daryl never objected, but he knew that it could be more than that and wanted Mac to know it too.

He felt Mac stir and looked up to see the man's eyes half open and his head fell back. "Oh, sweet boy. You're fucking perfect; giving my cock so much love."

Daryl winked at him and released his grip, taking Mac's cock completely inside his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. He sucked and swallowed, using his hand to fondle Mac's balls, squeezing and pulling until the man's moans grew louder and his legs shook. Mac pushed his hips up, causing Daryl to gag.

Curses fell from Mac's mouth as he felt his orgasm building. "I'm gonna cum down that tight throat, baby; how bad do you want it?"

Daryl didn't want to release Mac long enough to answer, so he hummed and moaned around him, and soon felt Mac's hot release slide down his throat. Mac's body lurched off the bed when he came; his orgasms taking every ounce of energy from his body, and he collapsed onto his back as Daryl pulled off and wiped his mouth.

Daryl sat up on his knees and cocked his head to the side. When he had Mac's attention, he crossed his eyes, stuck out his tongue and collapsed face first on the mattress next to Mac's smiling face. Mac laughed at him. "You're a goddamn kid sometimes." He leaned over and kissed Daryl's head. 

Daryl rolled over onto his back and looked at Mac. "I hope I wasn't out of line."

"What do you mean?"

Daryl sat up and brought his knees up to his chest. "The blow job; I remembered you saying on the way here that you'd like for me to wake you up with a blow job, so I thought I would. I know I didn't do it the way you like it, and I hope you're not too upset."

Mac reached up and caressed Daryl's cheek. Daryl closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "It's impossible to be upset by a blow job, sweet boy. They're always welcome, and I think it was the best one you've ever given me."

"Really?" Daryl said, astonished.

"Definitely. It felt different, I can't describe it, but it felt incredible. Let's take a shower and I'll make you feel good too."

Mac got out of bed and went to the bathroom to turn on the water. Daryl followed behind and leaned against the door watching. Mac turned around and took Daryl by the hand and helped him step into the tub. Pushing Daryl under the shower head, he ran his fingers through the other man's hair and down his slick, wet body.

When Mac's hand reached Daryl's dick, the younger man flinched slightly. "Just relax Daryl. I told you I'm gonna take care of you. I don't leave my sweet boy needy." As he moved his hand up and down Daryl's stiff dick, Mac leaned in and kissed his wet lips. Daryl clamped his hands down on Mac's shoulders and kissed Mac back with everything he had.

Mac tugged on Daryl's cock and swiped at the tip, and Daryl dug his fingers deeper into Mac skin. Daryl pulled his mouth away and buried his face in Mac's neck. He was panting and cursing under his heavy breath. "That's it sweet boy; just hold onto me. I'm gonna take good care of you."

"Ah, Mac. I love you so much." Daryl said in his haze. He nuzzled further into Mac's neck and kissed the skin there. 

Mac didn't say a word; he continued working Daryl's cock and smiled. It felt good to have Daryl clinging to him like this; as if he would fade away if he let go. Mac's hand moved faster, and Daryl started shaking. "Cum for daddy sweet boy. Do it for me; give it to me. Let me feel it all over my hand."

Daryl shook violently and cried out as he did exactly what Mac told him to do. Mac continued to stroke him through his orgasm and held him tight as he knees weakened. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He tangled his fingers in Daryl's hair and pulled the man face from the safety of its hiding place.

"You have no idea how perfectly gorgeous you are when you cum. You are my only fucking weakness, and I love you." Mac kissed Daryl's lips softly at first, then harder and with more passion and lust. Daryl gasped; Mac's confession threw him for a loop, and now his mind was just as limp as his dick.

Mac suddenly pulled away from Daryl and looked deeply into his eyes. He saw happiness and curiosity. He put his fingers on Daryl's lips when the other man looked as if he had something he wanted to say. "Let's just clean up, then we'll eat again, watch some tv and talk later; after Tommy leaves, alright?"

Daryl looked into Mac's eyes; they were bright and soft, and looked a shade lighter. He nodded his head slightly and smiled. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was soaring like an eagle; Mac had washed his body and hair, dried him off, and helped him get dressed. He had taken care handling Daryl's body; soft touches and caresses. Mac tried to show Daryl how he loved him without words, and Daryl got the message loud and clear. 

They laid on the bed with the box of donuts and a beer each watching a Gilligan's Island marathon on one of the local channels. Every now and then, one of them would caress the other's thigh, or lay their head against the other's shoulder. They didn't say a word, just enjoyed their time together.

Mac's phone rang at five thirty. "That'll be Tommy," he said and got up to get his phone from the table, then grabbed his smokes and went out to the balcony. Daryl laid on the bed and watched Mac talk to Tommy and smoke his cigarette. He wanted Tommy to get here, so he and Mac could get their shit taken care of and Daryl and Mac could have their talk.

When Mac put his phone in his back pocket, he waved at Daryl, and motioned for him to come out and join him. Mac handed him a lit cigarette when he came out and kissed his cheek. "Tommy will be here in fifteen; says he's got some good news for me." He stroked Daryl's cheek. "As soon as he's outta here, we'll talk; okay sweet boy?"

"Yeah Mac, anything you want." He smiled knowingly. "I can't wait."

They smoked their cigarettes and waited for Tommy, who pulled into the parking lot ten minutes later. Mac slid the door open for Daryl and he sat at the table. “Do you want me to put the outfit on again?" he asked.

"No, that was a onetime thing; I want you to be involved this time. Ask questions if you got 'em, add your two cents if you think it's important. Tommy knows what dealing with me is like, I want him to know that it's not just me he's dealing with anymore. I'll be right here, so there's no reason to be nervous."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Mac indicated that he wanted Daryl to answer it; the younger man stood up and squared his shoulders. He was going to make Mac proud. Daryl knew that Tommy wouldn't take him seriously as Mac's second; his first impression was anything but intimidating, but Daryl was ready to assert himself to insure his future as Mac's successor. 

When he opened the door, he looked Tommy up and down. He knew how Mac looked at the people who worked for him and tried to imitate it. "Come on in Tommy boy. I hear you have some good news for us." Daryl said in a deep voice.

Tommy came in and saw Mac sitting at the table, smiling. "Hey Mac, how's it going?"

"Things are great, and I think you're going to make them even better, aren’t ya." Mac replied. He pulled out the chair next to him for Daryl and pulling it closer to him, stretched his arm around the back of it.

Mac motioned for Tommy to sit across from them. "I think I am. I got three fraternities, five faculty members, and a few members of the football grounds crew."

Mac stood up suddenly. "Hot fucking shit! This calls for a celebration!" He went to the mini fridge and took out three beers. "Here's to a successful business deal boys!"

"Mac, I've got a question." Daryl said as Mac sat back down.

"What is it?" 

Daryl looked at Tommy, then back at Mac. "Frat boys are fucking stupid; what happens if they get in trouble, or busted?"

"That is a mighty fine question, Daryl. Let's see, if something like that happens the authorities will start looking for whoever supplied those boys, and I think that would be Tommy boy right here."

Tommy looked up at the other two men wide-eyed. "You wouldn't throw me to the wolves Mac; we've known each other since we were kids. I help you, you help me. We've always had each other's backs."

"Yeah Tommy, we have, but I'm not going to prison because you can't handle your clients. I'm giving all this to you, as a gift. I expect you to run this like it's your own business; take pride in it, make it grow. I'm giving you a piece of the profit. If you get caught, you lose all that and your life. You understand, Tommy?"

"Of course Mac. I won't let you down."

Mac rested his hand on Daryl's knee and squeezed it. "I'm trusting you, but I'm gonna send Daryl up here every now and then on a surprise inspection. You give him respect, or he will rip you apart with his bare hands. I hear of any disrespect on your part, and I will kill you."

Tommy looked down at the floor. "You know you can trust me Mac. I ain't never crossed you, and I don't ever plan on it."

"You better fucking not." Mac growled and turned to Daryl. "Go get the lock box out of the closet and bring it here, sweet boy."

Daryl got up quickly, to hide his blushing, and took the box out of the closet. He stopped at the fridge to grab Mac another beer, and sat both items on the table. Mac unlocked the box and took out the contents, laying his gun on the table first, then taking out the remaining meth. 

Pushing the baggies toward Tommy, Mac handed the gun to Daryl to hold while he completed the deal. "Use this to fill what orders you can. I'm gonna call my guy tonight and see where he's at with your stash. Daryl and I are leaving tomorrow morning to go back to Georgia, and when we get home I'm gonna send my guy up here with what he's got. You're in charge here Tommy, I expect you to handle any problems that arise. If you fuck up, don't come running to me."

Tommy put the baggies in his messenger bag and finished his beer. He stood to leave and shook Mac's hand to seal the deal. "I think we're gonna make a lot of money old friend. Excited to be back in business with you."

"Me too Tommy. You take care; we'll be getting in touch in a day or two." Mac closed and locked the door behind him as he left. 

He walked back to the table and took Daryl in his arms. "Thank God that shit is over." His lips went to Daryl's neck, sucking and licking. Daryl wrapped his arms around Mac's waist and clung to him tightly, but suddenly Mac pulled away and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We need to talk, before we do anything else." Mac patted the empty area next to him and Daryl sat down. "I don't know what the fuck to say, so I'm just gonna tell you what's been going through my head."

"Take your time," Daryl said, and felt comfortable enough now to put his hand on Mac's back and rub it soothingly.

"I don't know how to say it; this may not make any sense." Mac took a deep breath before he began. "Nobody's ever loved me. Nobody's ever treated me like I was worth anything, until I met you. And I never treated anybody else like they were worth anything, because to me, they weren't. People used me to get what they wanted; my dad used me to cook for him, those whores let me fuck them as payment for their meth. So, I used them right back. I fucked the whores to get what I wanted from them, the way I wanted it."

Daryl squeezed Mac's waist and laid his head on his shoulder as he continued to talk. "I raped them and murdered them, and I didn't give a shit because not one of them gave a shit about me. Then it turned into a game; what could I do to them to make them beg for mercy, how much torture and abuse could I put them through until I got bored enough to finish them off." 

Mac stopped talking and shook his head. He couldn't look at Daryl; he just sat there, staring at the floor. "When Walter and Devon died, they put Regina in a mental hospital. Walter was my dad, Devon and Regina were my brother and sister. You think your family is fucked, mine was just as fucked, but in a completely different way."

"I left Cainville to start over again. I stopped using and I run my business, my way. I've fucking killed people, men and women. I don't deserve to be loved, or treated like a human being; I'm the worst piece of shit that exists. Everybody has always run from me, but not you. That day at Merle's house, you didn't fight me, you didn't try to get away from me or stop me. You let me do what I want the way I wanted it."

"At first, I didn't know what that meant. I knew I wanted you again, just because you let me do it. I knew I liked the way you felt around me; you begged for my cock in your mouth and you screamed my name when you came. I knew that meant something. Then, when I told you to come see me at the warehouse, you did, and you let me do it to you again."

"I never touched another man like that, never thought I'd want to, but I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you. I kept expecting you to say no, but you never did. You fucking begged me to wreck you, and I didn't know what to do with that. No one has every treated me the way you do, and when you said you love me . . . I knew I loved you too, but I didn't want to."

Daryl knew all of this; he felt Mac's struggle every time the man touched him. He could feel the change in the way Mac handled him; still just as rough, but lingering and with concern.

"No one has ever loved me either," Daryl said quietly. "Not my drunk ass mom, or my bastard dad; not even Merle, really. He practically raised me, but didn't know what the fuck he was doing. I've been called a faggot and a fairy my whole life; daddy tried to beat it outta me, and I didn't even know what it was."

"You're the only person who's ever paid me any attention; the only person who's made me feel wanted. I jerked off thinking about you more times than I can count; I kinda had this fantasy that you'd notice me. That maybe you'd see something in me worth liking me for."

Mac turned on the bed to face Daryl. "I did," he said softly, and caressed Daryl cheek. "I liked everything I saw in you; your face, your body, your mind. Something told me that you would let me do anything I wanted to do to you, but after you submitted to me that first time and I heard my name roll off your tongue when you came, I knew I wouldn't be able to give you up."

Mac leaned in closer to Daryl and pushed him back onto the bed. "You know how I like to fuck, and I know you love the way I fuck you."

Daryl closed his eyes as Mac straddled his legs. "I do; I've never loved anything more."

"I want you, forever. I want you to know how much you mean to me and how much I love you." Mac leaned over Daryl's body and kissed him softly, his hands roamed Daryl's body and he pushed his shirt up his torso. Daryl moaned softly as Mac rubbed his calloused thumbs over Daryl's taught nipples. Daryl sat up just enough for Mac to pull the shirt over his head and then Mac sat up on his knees to take off his own.

Daryl laid his hands on Mac's chest and moved them up and down, feeling goosebumps rise on the man's skin. Mac's eyes were closed and his breath hitched as his body warmed to Daryl's touch. He leaned over him once again, shrouding Daryl's body with his own as he left a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses from his jawline down his chest. When he reached the waistband of Daryl's pants, he climbed off his body.

Daryl lifted his head to see Mac standing in front of him. He watched as the man took off his pants and boxers, the moved to do the same for him. Before getting back on the bed, Mac went to Daryl's bag and pulled out the small bottle of lube he had packed.

Daryl looked at him questioningly. "I know I said I don't do prep, but things are different now. I want this to be different; I want this to be real."

"It's always been real," Daryl said.

"I know, but this is a new kind of reality for me, and I want to do this right. I want to take care of you." Daryl smiled and laid back down on the bed. He didn't look at Mac, just continued smiling at the ceiling. His body jumped off the bed slightly as the cold lube met his hole, but he relaxed as Mac gently massaged it and let his finger slip inside. Daryl relaxed his body and let Mac take over, as he always did.

With his free hand, Mac took Daryl's magnificent cock and began to stroke it lightly, twisting it at the tip and gathering precum to spread down the length. Daryl bucked his hips down onto Mac's fingers and up into his palm. Mac inserted a second and them a third finger; by that time, Daryl was writhing on the bed and begging to be fucked.

"Please Daddy! Fuck me! Please, I need you inside me Daddy!" Mac removed his hand and fingers from Daryl and got on the bed between his legs. 

He kissed Daryl and Daryl reached down to take Mac and guide him inside. "Daddy loves you so much sweet boy, but I told you, this is going to be different. I'm gonna show you how much I love you."

He took Daryl's arms and laid them down, above his head, the wrapped Daryl's legs around his body. "I want to see your face when I make love to you." Mac had never taken Daryl this way; hovering above his body, looking down on him.

"I want to feel your body shake and see that beautiful face in ecstasy when you cum." Mac took himself in hand and pressed his cock through Daryl's slick hole.  
He moved slowly and rhythmically, hitting Daryl's prostate repeatedly. Daryl's head was to the side and his mouth wide open; his breath coming in short spurts.

Mac watched Daryl's face as it morphed; a pretty, pink blush rising on his cheeks and chest. He leaned down and kissed Daryl's chest, licking and sucking on his nipples until they were fire red.

"You feel so good Daddy," Daryl moaned. The pace was slow and torturous, and Daryl had never felt anything like it. Mac had never been this gentle with him, and he could feel love throughout his entire body.

"Are you close, sweet boy?" Mac whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Daddy. I want to cum." Daryl's voice was a mix of desperation and bliss, and it was a symphony to Mac's ears.

"Touch yourself, Daryl. I want to see you cum, just like you did the first time I had you." Daryl groaned and began stroking himself. Mac's pace grew harsher and less rhythmic, and when Daryl erupted Mac let himself go.

He collapsed onto Daryl, breathing heavily and let his lips rest on Daryl's cum slicked skin. Daryl wrapped his arms around Mac hoping to keep him there forever. "I love you so much, Mac." He said as he felt the man slip out of him. Mac shifted off his lover and moved to lay beside him.

"I never thought I'd ever hear somebody say that; never thought I wanted to hear it, but it sounds so good coming from you." Mac pulled him close and Daryl rested his head on Mac's chest. They laid together like that for a good hour before Mac stirred. 

"I need to call Jesse; let him know we'll be back tomorrow. I got a few things I need him to do for me before we get there."

Daryl reluctantly let him go, and watched as he picked up his pants from the floor and put them on; leaving his underwear in the pile they had created. Daryl got up as well and went to the bathroom to clean up. He heard the sliding door close and looked in the mirror. He finally saw the smile that Mac had brought to his face; he had never seen himself happy before, and liked the way it looked on him.

Ten minutes later, Daryl was sitting at the table eating a bagel with cream cheese and drinking a beer. He had fixed one up for Mac as well, and had it waiting for him when he came back in. He heard the door open again and Mac's voice calling for him. He quickly put on his own pants and grabbed his smokes as he walked outside.

"What did Jesse say? Things okay at home?" he asked as he lit his cigarette. Mac pulled him into his arms and Daryl's back rested gently against his chest.

"Things are fine. He's got enough made to send to Tommy for the first shipment. Your brother's being a whiny, little bitch though."

Daryl looked at the ground and shook his head. "I'm sorry he's so much trouble, Mac."

"Hey, don't be sorry for him. He's a grown ass man; he chose to be what he is. He don't want to be no different either. I got some good new though; I've decided that he's gonna be Tommy boy's personal cook."

Daryl swiftly turned in Mac's arms. "You're sending him here?"

"Yep, I don't want him around you, or us. If he's here, we'll be free to do whatever we want. You won't have to worry about him anymore, Daryl. I'm gonna take care of you."

Daryl hugged Mac so hard he though his eyes were gonna pop. "Thank you, Mac."

"I'd do anything for us to be together; now I can show you off." Both men flicked their cigarette's over the side of the balcony, and Mac took Daryl's hand in his. "Let's go back inside, I've got something else to tell you."

 

They stripped off their pants as soon as they were back in the room and climbed into bed together, their dinner forgotten. Mac turned off the light on his side of the bed and they were surrounded by darkness. "What else do you want to tell me, Mac?"

Daryl was laying on his side with Mac behind him; the man put his lips against the shell of Daryl's ear and whispered. "I'm sending you to college."

"Mac, I don't want to go. I know enough to take care of the business; you've taught me so much. I don't need to go." Daryl whined.

"Don't care. I say you're going, so you're going. I'm fucking paying for it. I know you don't want to be around any of those dumb fuck kids, so I found a business school in Atlanta that has online courses. I'm gonna buy you a computer for your house and one for work so you can study and do your homework. No arguments."

Daryl sighed in defeat. "Thank you, you think of everything. Nobody's ever been this good to me."

"I will always be good to you. Anything you want or need, I'll take care of it. You have such an amazing mind; I don't want you to waste it. Maybe someday you can have your own business, whatever you want to do. Just sit back and let me do things for you."

"I like doing things for you too, Mac." Daryl said and reached back to run his fingers through Mac's hair. "Can I do something for you now?"

Mac laughed. "I will never say no to you sweet boy; never." Daryl turned around and pushed Mac on his back. Disappearing under the sheet, Mac soon felt Daryl's soft lips around his cock. He had never wanted anything like this before in his life, but now that he had it, he wasn't going to let it go.

 

 

The End


End file.
